The-Rocker-That-Holds-Me - YUNJAE VERS
by yuniebearboojaejoongie
Summary: *YUNJAE* Ikut tur keliling dengan empat rocker mungkin adalah impian... Setidaknya itulah yang orang-orang katakan padaku. Bagiku empat rocker itu adalah keluargaku. Mereka mengawasiku dari waktu aku berumur lima tahun. Melindungi dari amukan ibuku saat ia terpengaruh alkohol dan narkoba. Ketika mereka telah berhasil menjadi band besar mereka masih mengawasiku. ... YUNJAE : PAIR
1. PROLOG

**_PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung_**

 ** _WARNING : cerita ini dari ff yang PERNAH SAYA saya baca tp entahlah di lanjuutin apa ga dan ternyata ada novel nya The Rocker That Hold Me  
by  
TerryAnne Browning ..._**

 ** _saya juga belum baca jadi lansung copy dan replace... jadi saya ikut ikutan_**

 ** _… dan saya lg iseng …. Entah ada nya peruahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan .._**

 ** _YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !1_**

* * *

 **Prolog**

Saat itu hujan. Aku suka hujan, tapi tidak dengan guntur dan kilat.

Cahaya kilat tidaklah seburuk guntur yang menggemuruh. Itu mengingatkanku pada Ibuku ketika dia sedang murka, melayang karena obat terlarang, minuman beralkohol, dan laki-laki. Hari ini aku mendapat dosis ganda amukan karena ada badai yang mengamuk di luar dan monster Ibuku yang mengamuk dalam kemarahannya.

Aku berharap dan berdoa pada Tuhan bahwa dia hanya akan pergi tidur seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan tidak mendengarkan doaku saat ini. Tampaknya Tuhan tidak pernah mendengar doaku di setiap aku berdoa kepada-Nya. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya apakah Dia benar ada? Seperti yang selalu di sampaikan pendeta yang selalu singgah berulang-ulang kali bahwa Dia ada. Ibuku sering mengutuk Tuhan, jadi aku pikir dia percaya kepadaNya.

Hujan membasahi baju kaus tipis dan celana leggingku. Aku menyelinap keluar jendela sesaat setelah ibuku selesai denganku.

Hujan menyapu airmataku dan darah yang mengalir dari luka yang ditinggalkan ibuku setelah dia mengejarku dengan sebuah cambuk dan tinjunya. Air dingin menyengat tubuh berbilur dan memarku, tapi aku telah terbiasa dengan rasa sakitnya.

Secepatnya setelah kaki telanjangku menginjak tanah di luar trailerku, aku berlari dengan cepat ke arah celah kecil berumput yang membatasi trailer dimana aku tinggal dengan trailer yang dianggap Yunho sebagai rumah. Aku berdoa semoga ibunya belum memutuskan untuk membersihkan kamarnya, semoga beliau tidak mengunci jendela kamar seperti yang selalu dibiarkan Yunho tidak terkunci untukku, sekedar untuk berjaga-jaga.

Ketika aku naik pada ember tua berukuran lima galon yang kugunakan sebagai tangga, aku merintih saat menemukan bahwa benar ibunya telah berada dikamarnya. Jendela terkunci. Aku menggigil sekarang karena hujan bertambah deras, dan aku tak punya sepatu, jas bahkan tempat hangat untuk berlindung. Aku tahu tidak ada gunanya untuk mencoba berkeliling di trailer-trailer sekitar. Ayah Youchun ada dirumah dan aku tak akan pernah masuk kesana ketika ada kesempatan Mr. Park bisa menemukanku.

Trailer Changmin & Junsu hanya punya jendela kecil yang terlalu tinggi untuk dinaiki oleh kaki kecilku, kecuali salah satu dari mereka membantuku.

Sebuah isakan kecil keluar dari bibirku saat aku menyibakkan rambut basah dan kusutku dari wajahku, hanya untuk berjengit ketika aku menyentuh pipiku yang bengkak. Ibuku seorang yang ahli dalam menampar wajahku. Dan hari ini dia tepat pada sasarannya, mengingat jumlah obat yang dipakainya dan minuman keras yang habis ditenggaknya.

Terdengar suara berisik dari seberang halaman rumput kecil. Ibuku telah kembali untuk ronde kedua dan dia telah mengetahui ketidakberadaanku. Jantungku berpacu, aku melakukan hal yang hanya bisa aku pikirkan. Aku menarik drum yang menopang trailer Yunho. Aku menarik dan menarik, mengiris tanganku saat aku melakukannya. Tapi, akhirnya dengan rintihan kemenangan aku berhasil menariknya cukup kebelakang sehingga aku bisa merangkak bersembunyi di bawah trailer.

Begitu aku sudah dibawah, aku mendorong drum itu kembali ke tempatnya setelah itu. Aku menahan jeritan saat aku bersandar dan tanganku menyentuh bangkai tikus. Aku mengelap tanganku di celana lembabku dan memeluk tubuhku agar aku tidak bersentuhan dengan tikus itu lagi. Kepalaku bersandar pada pondasi dan kupejamkan mata, berdoa semoga Ibuku tidak akan berpikir untuk mencariku disini.

Aku pasti tertidur. Ketika aku bangun, aku mendengar Yunho dan Youchun memanggil namaku. mereka terdengar paYunho. "Jaejoong?" Yunho tepat disampingku di sisi lain dari drum. "Jae?"

Aku meraih drum dan menariknya kebelakang cukup untuk melihat keluar. Pada awalnya mereka tidak memperhatikanku. Yunho berdiri bersama Youchun , keduanya memakai baju band mereka yang aku bantu untuk mendesainnya. Youchun memegang stik drum di tangan kirinya sementara yang satunya terkepal. Yunho terlihat khawatir. "Dia tidak akan pergi jauh".

"Dasar pelacur sialan! Jika saja mereka tidak akan membawa Jaejoong dari kita seperti yang kupikirkan, aku akan segera langsung menelpon polisi," omel Youchun .

"Tapi mereka akan melakukannya, Chun . Dan kemudian dia akan berada di tempat yang lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Setidaknya kita bisa menjaganya," ujar Yunho padanya Ini adalah topik pembicaraan yang sama yang selalu mereka bahas setelah kejadian penganiayaan. Jika mereka menelpon polisi, dinas sosial akan membawaku pergi. Tempat penampungan tidak lebih aman dari Ibuku. Mungkin lebih buruk. Aku berumur 7 tahun dan aku mengerti maksudnya. Yunho dan yang lainnya telah menjelaskan padaku berulang kali.

Aku menarik drum itu lebih mundur lagi dan perlahan merangkak keluar. Aku kaku dan terluka. Lumpur menempel di bekas luka cambukan dan goresan di tanganku dari pondasi. Aku lebam dan memar. Dan aku mulai merasakan gatal di tenggorokanku yang akan berakhir dengan radang tenggorokan. Tiba-tiba ada lengan kuat yang menarikku keluar. Begitu ujung kakiku terlihat, aku segera dipeluk Yunho.

"Sial!" seru Youchun .

"Diam, Chun ," Yunho membentaknya sembari mempererat pelukannya padaku. Aku bisa melihatnya berpikir keras. Dia sedang berpikir kemana harus membawaku, menyembunyikanku. Aku mendengar suara tawa dari trailerku—Ibuku pasti sedang kedatangan salah satu teman lelakinya, dan terdengar suara televisi dari trailernya—jika Ibunya melihatku seperti ini, beliau akan langsung menelpon polisi, tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Ayahku sudah pergi," Youchun telah mulai berjalan menuju trailernya.

"Ayo Yunho!"

Aku menggigil sesampainya kami di kamar Youchun . Aku kedinginan, sungguh kedinginan dan terluka parah. "Kita harus membuatnya hangat," ujar Yunho. "Mulailah menyalakan air panas supaya aku bisa memandikannya".

Youchun tidak berkata apa-apa saat dia meninggalkan kamar dan aku mendengar bunyi air menyala dari ruangan sebelah. Yunho mengajakku berdiri di kakiku dan mulai melepaskan baju basahku. Aku tidak membantah saat dia melepaskan celana leggingku bersama dengan celana dalamku. Dia menarik napas panjang saat dia melihat memar; luka yang menganga di kaki dan tanganku, satu dipunggung dan sepanjang perutku.

"Maafkan aku, Jaejoong," bisiknya. "Aku sangat menyesal."

Aku terdiam sebab aku tak mengerti mengapa dia meminta maaf.

Bukan dia yang memukulku. Ini bukan salahnya. Aku mungkin seorang gadis kecil, namun aku tahu dia takkan bisa selalu melindungiku. Dia punya band, dan hari ini mereka bermain musik di sebuah pesta untuk beberapa orang anak dari sekolahnya. Aku berharap dia mengajakku, tapi aku sadar seorang anak berumur 7 tahun di pesta anak SMA bukanlah ide yang bagus. Junsu mencoba menjelaskannya padaku dan aku hampir yakin aku mengerti alasan tersebut.

"Yunho!" Youchun memanggil dari kamar mandi. "Aku kurang yakin apakah ini terlalu panas atau tidak. Kemarilah dan periksa ini."

Yunho menuntunku dengan tangannya ke kamar mandi kemudian membungkuk untuk mengetes suhu air. "Ini kelihatannya sudah pas,"

dia mengangkatku dan menempatkanku di air.

Aku merengek ketika air menyentuh lukaku. Itu sakit namun panas dari air terasa enak di kakiku yang dingin. Tak lama kemudian aku berhenti menggigil. Yunho membersihkanku, berusaha bersikap lembut saat dia membersihkan luka di tubuhku. Rahangnya mengeras dan kurasa ada air mata menggenang di matanya.

Kemudian setelah rambutku bersih dan wangi, dia mengangkatku keluar dari air, membungkusku dengan handuk. Youchun memegang sekotak plester luka dengan gambar putri kecil di atasnya yang sangat kusukai. Tapi ada juga sebuah salep lengket di tangannya

yang lain dan aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak, itu sangat perih."

Yunho menggosokkan handuk ke seluruh tubuh basahku, masih berusaha untuk lembut. Beberapa luka berdarah lagi dan perih saat terkena gosokan handuk. Ketika dia selesai dia mengambil salep dariku dan aku menjauh "Tidak, Yunho," rengekku. "Aku tidak mau itu."

"Aku tahu, Jaejoong. Aku tahu ini pasti sakit, tapi kau tidak mau terinfeksi, kan?" Dia berkedip-kedip dan kurasa dia sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. "Jika kau terinfeksi, maka kau harus ke dokter dan mereka akan menyuntikmu."

Itu kata-kata ajaibnya. Aku benci disuntik ! Aku benci dokter ! Jadi aku duduk di bak cuci kecil dan membiarkannya mengoleskan salep ke seluruh tubuhku, mencoba bertahan untuk tidak merintih karena sakit ini. Tak lama setelah dia selesai, salep itu hampir habis. Youchun menolongnya memasang plester luka. Setelah selesai, mereka mencium luka itu dan mengatakan hal yang selalu mereka katakan.

"Semoga lekas sembuh." Youchun memakaikan salah satu kemejanya untukku. Tapi karena kebesaran mereka menyimpulnya, sehingga aku tidak akan jatuh

terjerembab saat berjalan. Ketika aku telah berpakaian, Yunho mengangkatku dan membawaku kembali ke kamar Youchun . Mereka menempatkanku di tempat tidur kecil yang berlawanan dengan dinding dan memakaikan selimut yang beraromakan seperti Youchun .

Junsu dan Changmin memasuki ruangan. Junsu menjinjing tas dari Wal-Mart dan mengeluarkan sekotak obat-obatan. Mereka memberiku sedosis besar Tylenol dan kemudian menyuapiku. Changmin telah mampir di McDonalds dan membelikanku paket chicken nugget.

Perutku berbunyi dan aku sadar aku belum makan sejak kemarin.

Perutku sakit saat kunyahan pertama. Aku duduk dan memegang perutku hingga sakitnya hilang kemudian melahap habis sisa nugget dan kentang goreng. Aku tidak minum Sprite yang mereka beli sampai aku selesai makan. Ini sungguh enak. Akhirnya aku meraih mainanku, boneka binatang dengan rambut aneh dan baju kaus. Aku mendekapnya erat di dadaku saat Yunho menyisir rambut kusutku.

Rambutku saling menarik, karena jarang disisir, tapi aku tak mengeluh dan dia berlaku lembut.

Selama sisir itu bekerja di rambutku, mataku semakin berat. Tak lama aku pun tertidur...


	2. BAB 1

**_PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung_**

 ** _WARNING : cerita ini dari ff yang PERNAH SAYA saya baca tp entahlah di lanjuutin apa ga dan ternyata ada novel nya_**

 ** _The Rocker That Hold Me  
by  
TerryAnne Browning ..._**

 ** _saya juga belum baca jadi lansung copy dan replace... Entah ada nya peruahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan .._**

 ** _YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !1_**

* * *

 **Bab 1**

Aku membuka mata begitu bus berhenti. Sambil meringis, aku mendorong diri untuk bangun dari sofa dan melihat sekilas keluar.

Bus wisata terparkir di parkiran sebuah hotel. Bus lainnya penuh dengan para kru dan dua trailer beroda delapan belas di tarik dibelakangnya, penuh dengan segala perlengkapan panggung dan band. Aku ingin mandi dan tidur sepanjang malam yang benar-benar penuh, tapi aku masih punya banyak hal yang harus dilakukan.

Berdiri, aku berjalan menuju bagian belakang bus untuk membangunkan yang lain. Changmin tengkurap di tempat tidur paling bawah. Dia memegang sebotol Jack Daniel's di tangannya, setengah botolny telah kosong. Di atasnya Junsu sedang mendengkur, bassnya di dekap erat ke dadanya. Di sisi lain Youchun sedang mengigau, bergumam tentang beberapa "pengacau". Sambil mendesah, aku mengguncang bahunya terlebih dahulu.

"Chun," aku harus mendekat ke telinganya dan meneriakkan namanya. Mereka semua tukang tidur yang parah, tapi Youchunlah yang terparah. "Chun! Ayolah, mari kita pergi tidur di tempat tidur yang sebenarnya."

Youchun menguap kemudian membuka matanya. "Jae?"

Aku menyeringai ke arahnya. "Siapa lagi?" aku mencium pipinya dan menarik lengannya. "Bangunlah, kita sudah sampai."

Ketika dia sudah duduk, aku pindah ke Junsu. Yang harus aku lakukan hanyalah mengambil bassnya. Dia mengencangkan tangannya di sekitar bassnya dan bangun.

"Aku sudah bangun," gerutunya.

"Changmin." Aku mengambil botol Jack Daniel's dari tangannya dan menutupnya kembali. Punggungnya telanjang dan tato DBSK sepanjang punggungnya itu menekuk saat aku membangunkannya. "Ugh, kau benar-benar harus mandi." Aku hampir muntah mencium bau minuman keras di napasnya saat dia berbalik dan menarikku ke arahnya. "Bangun kau, Pemabuk."

Dia mencium pipiku sebekum dia melepaskanku dan aku berdiri, bergerak maju menuju akhir bus. "Kalian semua segera berpakaian.

Setelah aku membangunkan Yunho, aku akan mengurus masalah kamar kita... Jangan kembali tidur, Youchun," aku memperingatkannya.

Mengetahui dia akan melakukannya. "Aku punya seember air es untukmu jika kau melakukannya."

Dia menggumam mengutukku, tapi aku hanya menyeringai.

Televisi menyala. Aku mematikannya dan menjatuhkan diri di sofa di samping Yunho. Dia tidak memakai apa - apa kecuali celana boxernya.

Aku tidak berhenti untuk mengerlingkan mataku pada dadanya yang keras dan perutnya yang kencang. Aku sudah melakukannya berulang kali sebelumnya.

Malahan aku membungkam mulutnya dan mencubit hidungnya. butuh beberapa detik saat sebelum dia tersentak dan mendorongku jatuh. "Sialan!" Dia menggerutu tapi membantuku untuk bangun dari tempat aku terjatuh.

Aku berdiri sambil tertawa dan meraih kaus DBSKnya.

"Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Aku baru saja tertidur beberapa jam lalu," dia mengambil kaus yang aku berikan padanya dan memakainya. "Banyak hal yang aku pikirkan. Lagu-agu yang ingin keluar tapi terkunci di otakku.

"Aku bermimpi," curhatku.

Dia menegang, mengetahui bahwa mimpi-mimpiku tidak pernah menyenangkan. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sembari meraih tanganku dan menarikku ke pangkuannya. "Mau membicarakannya?"

Menenangkanku, dia menyisir rambutku dengan jari- jarinya. Aku memejamkan mata dan mengubur wajahku di lehernya. "Oh Tuhan, dia begitu harum! Seperti biasa, kalian semua menjagaku. Itu salah satu dari sekian banyak mimpi ketika Ibuku mencambukku."

Lengannya yang keras memelukku dengan erat. Jari-jarinya mengencang di ikatan rambutku, tapi aku tak protes. "Aku benci wanita sialan itu," ucapnya. "Semoga dia membusuk di neraka sana." Aku sangat setuju. Ibuku meninggal 6 tahun yang silam akibat overdosis obat-obatan terlarang. Untuk berkata aku merasakan kasihan rasanya merupakan pernyataan yang berlebihan. Semua yang aku rasakan ketika aku menemukan tubuh dinginya terbujur kaku saat aku pulang dari sekolah hari itu hanyalah kelegaan yang sangat luar biasa. Aku 15 tahun dan aku bebas dari penyakit yaitu Ibuku.

"Aku butuh kopi," Yunho berdiri dengan aku masih dalam pelukannya.

Aku memeluknya dengan erat untuk beberapa detik kemudian melepaskannya. "Aku pastikan kau akan mendapatkannya," aku berbicara dari balik bahuku saat aku melangkah menuju bagian depan bus.

"Itu bukan tugasmu untuk mendapatkannya!" Dia berteriak kepadaku.

Tapi memang iya. Sepanjang hidupku, Yunho dan lainnya telah merawatku. Bahkan ketika mereka harus meninggalkanku setelah mendapatkan tawaran kontrak sepuluh tahun silam, mereka masih memperhatikanku. Mengirimkan aku uang dan hadiah-hadiah.

Memastikan seseorang mengecekku setiap hari. Mereka tengah mengadakan tour, melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan oleh para rocker, tetapi mereka tetap menelponku setiap hari. Ponsel yang mereka berikan padaku adalah satu-satunya penghubungku ke mereka. Aku bisa menelpon, mengirim pesan singkat, mengirim surel atau apapun yang aku inginkan atau butuhkan, sehingga aku bisa berbicara dengan mereka setiap hari.

Kemudian ketika Ibuku meninggal, mereka kembali, meninggalkan segalanya segera setelah aku menelpon Yunho. Mereka mengurus pemakaman. Dan disaat petugas Dinas Sosial datang mencoba membawaku, mereka membelaku dengan mengatakan bahwa aku adalah bagian dari mereka. Mereka membawaku jauh dari kehidupan gelap trailer dimana selama ini kami dibesarkan. Mereka membelikanku laptop, mengatur agar aku mengikuti kelas online sehingga aku bisa menyelesaikan pendidikanku dari balik bus.

Para priaku takkan pernah meninggalkanku lagi. Dan aku berhutang pada mereka untuk selalu merawatku.

Menjemputku, memulihkanku. Menjaga kewarasanku. Memberiku makan. Memberiku pakaian. Menyayangiku. Tidak semua orang bisa melakukannya. Tapi Yunho, Changmin, Junsu dan Youchun berbeda. Mereka mengenalku sejak aku berumur 5 tahun. Membawaku di bawah sayap-sayap gelap mereka, melindungiku meskipun mereka 10 tahun di atasku. Mereka adalah keluargaku dan kini adalah saatnya aku untuk merawat mereka.

Jadi aku mengurus semuanya. Mereka ingin kopi, aku bawakan mereka kopi. Jika Changmin ingin sekotak Scotch berumur 50 tahun yang baru, yang sangat mustahil untuk di dapat, aku pastikan dia akan mendapatkannya. Aku mengurus semuanya, dari pemesanan kamar hingga perempuan. Yeah, aku telah menjadi seorang profesional yang mampu menyingkirkan wanita-wanita manapun yang telah lewat masa keberadaannya. Dan itu biasanya terjadi di pagi hari berikutnya.

Dua jam kemudian, aku telah mengatur mereka berempat masingmasing di kamarnya. Aku menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di kamar

Changmin, untuk memastikan dia mandi dan menggosok giginya.

Memberikannya sepasang pakaian bersih dan menyuruhnya tidur.

Ketika aku menuju kamarku, aku merasa melayang. Aku mandi dengan cepat dan hampir terlelap sebelum kepalaku menyentuh bantal.

"Jae!"

Youchun menggedor pintu kamarku membangunkanku beberapa jam kemudian. Aku menatap jam, melihat bahwa sudah saatnya menuju Civic Center untuk mempersiapkan konser malam ini dan bangun dari tempat tidur. Aku membuka pintu untuk Youchun supaya dia tidak merubuhkannya. Dia berjalan masuk saat aku mengganti baju tidurku.

"Kau baik- baik saja, Jae?" tanyanya bahkan tidak pusing untuk mengalihkan pandangannya saat aku memakai bra dan memasang kaus DBSK dari atas kepalaku. "Kau tidak pernah lewat tertidur sebelumnya."

Kenyataannya aku merasa tidak enak badan untuk akhir-akhir ini.

Tapi, aku tak berniat untuk memberitahukannya. Dia akan memberitahu ke yang lain dan mereka akan mengerumuniku, memaksaku untuk pergi ke dokter. Aku benci dokter! "Baru saja mengalami malam yang sulit kemarin."Elakku. "Mimpi buruk."

Aku menarik celana dalam baru dan kemudian memasang celana jins ketat. Sepatu bot selutut dengan hak 3 inci dan aku siap. Aku mengikat rambut berantakanku menjadi ekor kuda. Tidak perlu berdandan, lalu berputar dengan dia masih menatapku. "Aku baik baik saja, Chun." Aku memeluknya erat dan berjinjit untuk mencium

pipinya. "Tenang." Aku menarik satu tanganku ke atas dan mengusap kepala botaknya. Dia ingin itu tetap licin. Itu sangat seksi dan semua orang sangat ingin mengusap kepalanya. Tetapi dia hanya menyukainya jika aku yang melakukannya.

"Aku pikir kita perlu sebuah liburan," ujarnya saat mengikutiku keluar dari kamar. "Mungkin kita harus kembali ke rumah untuk beberapa saat.

Aku meliriknya melalui bahuku saat aku memencet tombol lift. "Dan dimana tepatnya rumah itu? Kita telah tinggal di bus selama 6 tahun ini."

"Yunho berbicara tentang membeli rumah. Tapi kita tidak bisa memutuskan dimana kita akan menetap. Changmin menyarankan di California, Junsu ingin ke Boston."

Dia mengangkat bahunya sambil melangkah masuk bersamaku ke dalam lift. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sejujurnya, aku tak tahu apa yang aku pikirkan. Aku akan mengikuti kemanapun mereka pergi asalkan kami tetap bersama. Aku tidak perduli. Tapi aku tidak menyangka mereka akan secepat ini menetap, bahkan di saat kita telah lelah untuk pindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. "Aku tak pernah memikirkannya," ucapku padanya.

"Well, kau harus memikirkannya. Kami ingin tahu dimana kau ingin tinggal dan menetap. Kau tahu kemanapun kau pergi, kami akan mengikutimu."

Kata-katanya menghangatkan hatiku dan aku memeluknya erat. Dia mencium puncak kepalaku dan kami keluar dari lift di lantai dasar.

Yunho, Changmin, dan Junsu sudah menunggu kami. Mereka semua memberiku tatapan khwatir, tapi aku hanya melewati mereka menuju ke limo yang sudah menunggu di luar.


	3. BAB 2

**_PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung_**

 ** _WARNING : cerita ini dari ff yang PERNAH SAYA saya baca tp entahlah di lanjuutin apa ga dan ternyata ada novel nya The Rocker That Hold Me  
by  
TerryAnne Browning ..._**

 ** _saya juga belum baca jadi lansung copy dan replace... jadi saya ikut ikutan_**

 ** _… dan saya lg iseng …. Entah ada nya peruahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan .._**

 ** _YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !1_**

 ** _….._** ** _….._** ** _….._** ** _….._** ** _….._** ** _….._** ** _….._**

 **Bab 2**

Menyiapkan peralatan dan melakukan cek suara adalah hal-hal yang tidak mampu aku lakukan. Jadi, aku memilih untuk berurusan dengan urusan dibelakang panggung. Aku memastikan buffet makan malam telah tersaji rapi sehingga para priaku dapat makan sebelum mereka tampil malam ini. Kemudian aku mengecek daftarku tentang apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menyiapkan diri menghadapi grup fans belakang panggung.

Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah perempuan, yang semuanya berharap untuk dapat berakhir di ranjang setidaknya salah satu anggota band DBSK. Aku membenci satu persatu dari mereka, namun aku hanya memberi tatapan dingin meremehkan ke arah mereka sebagai gantinya. Mereka juga membenciku, karena

siapapun yang menjadi penggemar DBSK pasti tahu bahwa hanya aku perempuan yang berarti bagi semua anggota band.

Aku memastikan fans setia belakang panggung tetap menempati area yang disediakan untuk mereka dimana para keamanan mengawasi mereka laksana elang- untuk menghindari salah satunya masuk ke ruang ganti untuk sebuah 'seks kilat' atau lebih parahnya untuk mencari ketenaran karena telah berhasil membunuh seorang rocker terkenal- sementara aku memastikan para priaku sudah diurus dengan baik. Aku lega ketika melihat mereka makan di kamar gantinya. Begitu pula dengan Changmin, walau dia tetap membuatku menggelengkan kepalaku saat aku melihat dia lebih memilih minum Jack Daniels dibanding soda ataupun air putih.

Aku mengambil botol itu dari tangannya dan menggantinya dengan sebotol air dingin dan berbalik untuk melihat apakah yang lain membutuhkan sesuatu. Ketika mereka telah selesai makan, aku membuang piring mereka ke tempat sampah dan memastikan bahwa

mereka telah memegang sebotol Air ataupun Gatorade. Mereka butuh cairan karena sebuah konser selalu menghabiskanya. Terutama Yunho yang bernyanyi sambil berlari di atas panggung.

Aku menatap mereka satu persatu, menikmati ketampanan sejati mereka masing-masing. Changmin dan Junsu dengan rambut gondrong gelapnya dan mata biru abu-abu besarnya. Kedua saudara ini begitu tampan dengan struktur wajah yang tegas dan tubuh langsing berotot yang ditutupi tato. Youchun dengan kepala botaknya dan mata besar coklatnya yang bisa berubah sesuai emosinya. Dia besar, dengan semua ototnya yang membuncah keluar, membuat orang terkagumkagum akan dirinya yang entah bagaimana dapat memainkan drum dengan begitu lancar dengan ukuran tubuhnya.

Untuk beberapa detik lebih lama aku membiarkan mataku menatap Nik. Dengan suaranya yang mampu mengacaukan wanita luar dalam dan sepasang mata biru esnya yang sebagian tersembunyi di balik tirai lembut bulu mata hitam dan tebal, tidak banyak wanita yang mampu untuk mengatakan bahwa seorang Jung Yunho tidak mempengaruhi gairah mereka bahkan hanya secuil sekalipun. Tubuh langsing berotot dengan wajah yang membuat para Dewa menangisi hari kelahirannya dan tubuh setinggi dengan para saudara band yang lainnya, dia telah membuat seluruh penggemar yang mengikuti DBSK karena cinta, nafsu maupun iri kepadanya.

"Jadi yang mana malam ini? Pirang, coklat atau rambut merah?" aku bertanya sambil menaikkan alisku dan senyuman tipis dibibirku.

Junsu menyeringai ke arahku dari sofa tempat dia berbaring. "Aku akan mengambil salah satu dari masing-masing mereka."

Aku memutar mataku padanya. Dari mereka berempat, Junsu adalah playboy terbesar. Membawa satu persatu dari tiap tipe wanita menurutnya "ringan". "Hmm...ada banyak pilihan sih, tapi seperti biasa pasti yang pirang yang lebih banyak. Tolong berhati-hatilah." Aku menatap Changmin penuh arti. "Kau sudah bersiap, kan?"

"Jaejoong !" nampak sedikit rona merah dipipinya. Aku terus

menatapnya sambil mengangkat alis. Akhirnya dia membuang muka. "Aku punya kondom," gumamnya.

Yang lain hanya tertawa mengejek. Aku mengabaikan mereka ketika berbalik ke pintu. "Kalian punya wawancara jam 9 pagi besok. Aku telah mengatur agar kita dapat menggunakan salah satu ruang pertemuan sesampainya kita di hotel. Jadi, kumohon bawa badanmu keluar dari kamarmu sebelum aku menggedor pintu kamar kalian."

Aku tahu aku harus memperingatkannya sekarang sebab aku takkan bisa membayangkan akan dapat bertemu mereka lagi setelah konser hingga pagi menjelang. "Changmin, jangan buat aku memandikanmu di pagi hari. Secepatnya bersihkan badanmu dari aroma pelacur dan minuman."

"Oh Tuhan, Jaejoong !" Dia berteriak kepadaku. "Kenapa kau hanya memarahiku hari ini?"

Aku berhenti sejenak di pintu dan berbalik untuk melotot padanya. "Tolong lakukan saja, Changmin."

Dia menggerutu dan aku merasa sedikit buruk karena memperlakukannya begitu kejam. Tapi dia seorang pria dewasa dan lebih sering daripada tidak aku memandikannya karena dia terlalu mabuk atau terlalu melayang untuk melakukannya sendiri.

Konser hampir selesai ketika aku merasakan ponselku bergetar. Aku mengambilnya dari kantong belakang celanaku dan melihat nama manajer DBSK. Dia menyukaiku karena aku melakukan apa yang seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Sementara dia

enak-enakan tidur di rumahnya di ranjang besarnya yang nyaman,

aku disini bekerja keras untuk para priaku. "Apa yang kau

inginkan?" Bentakku sambil mendekatkan ponsel ke telingaku, berjalan menjauh dari panggung sehingga aku bisa lebih jelas mendengarkannya daripada suara band.

Rich Branson tertawa, membuatku ingin menampar wajah

tampannya. "Siapa yang mengencingi cherrio-mu?"

"Aku sedang kesal," sungutku padanya, tidak yakin mengapa aku jadi pemarah sore ini. Tapi dia seharusnya sduah terbiasa dengan sifatku ini. Aku benci dia ! "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Seperti biasa...Dominasi dunia...Miliaran Dollar. Dan sebuah band yang membuatku terlihat bagus. Aku punya beberapa dari hal yang terakhir aku sebutkan tadi." Aku memutar mataku. DBSK adalah band paling keren yang ditanganinya. Mereka lebih dari

membuatnya tampak bagus. Mereka membuat orang-orang berpikir betapa jeniusnya dia "menemukan" mereka. "Yunho mengatakan bahwa dia ingin mengambil waktu liburan musim panas, jadi aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa Tur "Other World DBSK'

telah aku pindahkan ke bulan September."

Ini mengejutkanku. Yunho tidak pernah menyebut apapun tentang liburan musim panas. Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?. Aku menatap tajam ke belakangku, berharap aku bisa mendapatkan

jawaban dari Yunho sekarang. Tapi sepertinya hal itu harus menunggu.

Semenjak tur musim panas dipindahkan, kami hanya memiliki waktu beberapa minggu ke depan untuk menyelesaikan tur di Gulf Coast.

"Oke," jawabku pada Rich. "Kirimkan padaku rincian jadwal

barunya. Aku akan memastikan semuanya diurus dengan baik."

"Aku tahu kau bisa. Karena itu aku sangat menyayangimu, Tuan Putri. Kau membuat hidupku lebih mudah."

Aku menggertakan gigi. "Jangan panggil aku Tuan Putri!", aku berteriak padanya dan mengakhiri pembicaraan. Aku sangat tidak menyukai si brengsek itu. Dan aku tidak suka dipanggil Tuan Putri. Si brengsek itu tahu, tapi dia selalu melakukannya setiap kali ada kesempatan.

Suara Yunho di panggung menyadarkanku dari kebencianku kepada Rich dan aku mengalihkan perhatianku kembali kepada para priaku. Suara Yunho sungguh membuat populasi para wanita mabuk kepayang.

Ketika salah satu speaker berdentum keras tak sengaja di dekatku, aku segera tersentak sadar dari lamunan penuh hasratku dan segera mencari kesibukan. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain mengetahui bagaimana Yunho mempengaruhiku. Aku tahu bahwa dia tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Untuknya dan para pria yang lain aku adalah adik kecil perempuan mereka.

Mereka akan menyerahkan nyawanya untukku, sama seperti yang akan kulakukan untuk mereka.

Perpaduan antara parau dengan serak dan rayuan merupakan belaian pada tempat kegelapan diantara kedua kaki wanita. Aku jauh daripada kebal pada suara itu dan malah menemukan diriku

membiarkan hasratku padanya terlihat saat aku berdiri disana menonton pertunjukan band mereka.

Dan bila pada Yunho aku tidak lain hanyalah gadis kecil yang telah dia

rawat sepanjang 17 tahun masa hidupnya. Aku mengabaikan

perasaanku karena aku tahu bahwa bukan aku yang diinginkannya.

Kebahagiaannya lebih penting daripada kebahagianku.

Dengan bibir gemetar, aku meyakinkan diriku untuk tidak

mendengarkannya bernyanyi lagi di sisa malam ini.

 _ **TBC**_

Chaa ; thanx udh mau baca ... benerkah udh sampe end ... au baca baru sebagian doang... terus ga ada lg ... terus pas kemaren kemaren nemu nih novel ... ya udh di coba ... masih berantakan ya ...

Edlyn Zhang ; ?


	4. BAB 3

**_PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung_**

 ** _WARNING : cerita ini dari ff yang PERNAH SAYA saya baca tp entahlah di lanjuutin apa ga dan ternyata ada novel nya The Rocker That Hold Me  
by  
TerryAnne Browning ..._**

 ** _saya juga belum baca jadi lansung copy dan replace... jadi saya ikut ikutan_**

 ** _… dan saya lg iseng …. Entah ada nya peruahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan .._**

 ** _YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !1_**

 ** _….._** ** _….._** ** _….._** ** _….._** ** _….._** ** _….._** ** _….._**

 **Bab 3**

Aku tidak pernah menjadi penyuka muntah. Aku telah membersihkan lebih banyak muntahan orang lain daripada diriku sendiri selama bertahun-tahun. Sebagian besar muntahan ibuku, dalam beberapa tahun terakhir ini para priaku – terutama Changmin. Tapi aku sendiri? Aku hanya melakukannya beberapa kali seumur hidupku.

Pagi ini adalah salah satunya.

Aku tahu bahwa aku takkan bisa menahannya secepat mungkin saat aku turun dari tempat tidur. Perutku memberiku peringatan dua detik sebelum aku mencoba untuk melompat dari tempat tidur. Aku melakukannya di ujung tempat tidur sebelum aku membersihkan semua sedikit makanan yang aku paksakan untuk ditelan sehari sebelumnya. Baunya sangat tidak mengenakan daripada melihatnya.

Secepatnya ketika aku bisa sedikit menguasai reflex mualku aku berlari ke dalam toilet sehingga aku bisa menyelesaikannya. Rambutku menghalangi pandanganku dan aku memuntahi rambutku juga sebelum aku bisa menyingkirkannya dari wajahku. Baunya membuatku mual dan aku muntah sampai aku kehabisan nafas. Air mata bercucuran di wajahku, alisku berkeringat dan perutku terasa bergulung.

Aku berdoa kepada setiap Tuhan yang kuketahui dan memohon ampun. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Bahkan aku harus memaksa diriku untuk berdiri sendiri pada kakiku yang goyah dan memegang mulutku dibawah kran air sampai aku bisa menghilangkan sebagian besar rasa pahit di dalam mulutku. Aku ingin mandi tetapi pertama aku harus membersihkan kekacauan di kamar tidur sebelum aku melakukannya.

Ketika akhirnya aku mandi aku merasa lebih baik setelahnya. Tetapi aku terlambat sehingga tetap membiarkan rambutku basah dan tergesa-gesa berpakaian sebelum membangunkan para priaku.

Aku tidak terkejut ketika menemukan Junsu masih diselimuti gadis gadis ketika aku membuka pintu kamar hotelnya. Aroma seks didalam ruangan sangat kental membuat perutku protes, tetapi aku menelan rasa pahit di mulutku dan menyeretnya keluar dari bawah ketiga gadis. Tanganku mengepal di rambutnya dan aku menyentakknya sampai ia berdiri. "Cepat mandi!" perintahku, sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan para gadis nakal setelah mengalami pagi seperti tadi. "Aku memberikan ceramah pada adikmu tentang hal ini, tetapi ternyata kau yang harus aku urus pagi ini."

"Jaejoong!" Junsu protes ketika aku memaksanya berjalan pancuran air berdiri dan memutar air dingin dengan kekuatan penuh. "Sialan!"

"Turun ke lantai bawah dalam sepuluh menit!" Aku berteriak padanya sebelum membanting pintu kamar mandi di belakangku. Para pelacur di tempat tidur terbangun dan aku membelalak jijik pada mereka. "Ambil baju kalian dan keluar. Kalian mempunyai waktu dua menit sebelum keamanan melemparkanmu keluar, berpakaian atau telanjang. Aku tidak perduli."

Youchun masih tidur ketika aku berjalan ke dalam kamarnya. Aroma seks masih tertinggal di dalam kamar tetapi dia sendirian di tempat tidur. Aku bahkan tidak mencoba membangunkannya dengan lembut. Aku mengisi air ke dalam gelas dan membuangnya ke kepalanya. "Aku bangun. Aku bangun." Dia megap-megap.

"Bagus." Aku membentak lalu meninggalkannya untuk bersiap.

Aku terkejut menemukan Yunho sudah bangun. Ketika aku meletakkan kunciku di pintunya ternyata sudah terbuka. Dia sudah berpakaian. Rambutnya tebal sudah tertata. Seperti biasa melihatnya aku merasakan sakit di tempat yang tidak seharusnya sakit. Dahinya berkerut khawatir saat melihatku."Jaejoong. Merasa lebih baik, baby girl?"

Berlari kesana kemari membuatku pusing dan perutku masih protes. Tetapi aku tidak ingin berdebat dengannya. Jika dia tahu aku sakit dia akan memaksaku untuk pergi ke dokter. Tidak akan terjadi. "Terimakasih sudah bangun." Gumamku.

"Jae..." Dia memanggil pelan ketika aku meninggalkannya.

Aku mengabaikannya dan melangkah ke lift dan pergi ke lantai atas. Kamar Changmin berbau keringat, minuman keras dan seks. Tapi untungnya gadis atau beberapa gadis mengingat jumlah bungkus kondom di atas lantai di samping tempat tidur lenyap. Dia sepertinya sudah bangun ketika aku masuk ke dalam. Tentu saja karena kepalanya ada di dalam toilet. Suara muntahannya membuat reflek muntahku bereaksi dan aku muntah ke dalam wastafel. Cairan pahit hijau adalah semua yang dapat kuhasilkan dan aku memutar keran air sehingga aku dapat menelan beberapa tegukan air. Setidaknya sekarang aku mempunyai sesuatu untuk di keluarkan.

Tangan Changmin yang berkeringat menyentuh punggungku. "Jae?"

Suaranya parau memanggil namaku dan aku melihat sekilas kepadanya, menyeka keringat dari atas bibirku. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku memberinya senyum lemah. "Sepertinya kita berdua mengalami pagi yang buruk." Gumamku.

Dia mengerang saat berdiri. Pantatnya telanjang tapi tak ada satupun dari kami perduli. Aku telah melihat setiap inci dari tubuh para priaku. Tidak ada yang memalukan dari bagian tubuh kami.… Tidak ada satupun yang mengedipkan mata ketika kami melihat satu sama lain telanjang. Oke mungkin aku mengedipkan mata sekali atau dua ketika aku melihat Yunho telanjang, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka tahu. "Kau tidak pernah sakit."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatikan. Pergi mandi, oke?" Dia mengangguk dan aku berbalik pergi. "Sikat gigimu." Aku mengingatkannya.

...

Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka telah duduk di sofa panjang di ruang pertemuan. Hidangan makanan pagi telah disiapkan. Aku mencoba bernafas melalui mulutku untuk mengatasi aroma yang tidak mengenakan. Biasanya aku akan menyiapkan sepiring makanan dan secangkir kopi, tetapi pagi ini aku rasa aku tidak bisa

berurusan dengan itu dan tidak muntah. Untungnya tidak ada satupun dari mereka perduli bahwa aku tidak menyiapkan segala kebutuhan mereka.

Wartawan dari majalah Rock America telah mulai mengajukan pertanyaan pada mereka. Kurus dengan kacamata tebal dan suara sengau membuatku saraf bawahku merinding mendengar setiap perkataan yang diucapkan dari mulutnya, aku heran bagaimana lakilaki

seperti ini bisa menjadi wartawan di dunia musik rock. Mungkin mempunyai seseorang ayah orang penting. Aku tidak yakin dan aku tidak perduli.

Dia seseorang yang ingin mengetahui apa yang juga ingin diketahui semua fans DBSK. Bagaimana mereka bertemu? Apa makna signifikan dari nama band? Apa yang mereka lakukan saat musim panas? Kapan mereka akan membuat album baru?

Seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan mereka tidak pernah menjawab dua pertanyaan pertama dari orang tersebut-tidak ada yang tahu dari mana mereka berasal atau bagaimana kehidupan mereka sebelum terkenal; kebanyakan merupakan bentuk perlindungan mereka

padaku karena gaya hidup ibuku yang tidak menyenangkan walaupun kehidupan masa kecil mereka juga tidak begitu bahagia. Tetapi mereka selalu menceritakan secara detil tentang musim panas dan lagu-lagu baru yang Yunho sedang kerjakan untuk album mereka selanjutnya. Sejam kemudian lelaki itu berdiri dan pergi. Setelah berjabat tangan dengan semua orang dia berbalik padaku. "Jadi bagaimana rasanya kamu bekerja untuk DBSK?"

"Jaejoong bukan pembantu." Youchun memberitahu pria itu, yang mana kami semua sudah tahu bahwa pria itu sudah mengetahuinya.

"Wawancaramu telah selesai."

Nada peringatan tegas dan jelas dari suara sang drumer dan membuat wartawan itu segera kabur. Youchun bisa mejadi si 'kepala panas', mudah marah dalam satu waktu dan cepat melayangkan sebuah tinju. Aku harus menjamin dia untuk keluar beberapa kali dari penjara karena ia terlibat perkelahian.

Aku menunggu beberapa saat untuk memastikan pria itu pergi sebelum aku berhadapan dengan mereka. "Aku ingin meminta maaf karena bersikap mengesalkan kemarin dan pagi ini." Aku mengatakan pada mereka, penuh penyesalan. Aku tidak sering bersikap mengesalkan pada para priaku. Sejujurnya aku bias menjadi seorang ratu jahat jika aku mau, tetapi bukan pada mereka.

"Duduk, Jae." Youchun memerintahkan padaku. Ketika aku hanya berdiri, dia menarik tanganku dan mendorongku ke sofa diantara dia dan Yunho. "Kita perlu bicara."

Aku menggigit bibirku, takut jika mereka membuatku pergi ke dokter. Atau berteriak padaku. Dari kedua pilihan aku pikir aku memilih diteriaki, tapi keduanya tetap akan membuatku menangis. Tangan Yunho membungkus disekitar pundakku, jarinya bermain di ujung rambutku yang masih basah. Ini menenangkan dan hanya dengan berada didekatnya membuatku aman dan dicintai. "Jaejoong, kami bisa melihat jika kau mulai lelah. Ini tidak apa-apa. Kita semua seperti itu. Itu sebabnya kami memutuskan berlibur di musim panas."

"Aku sudah tahu bahwa kau merencanakan liburan musim panas ini." Aku memutar mataku padanya. "Rich menelponku kemarin malam." Aku mengatakan padanya ketika ia terlihat bingung. "Kita akan tur bersama Siwon dan tur Otherworld dimulai bulan September."

"Rich sialan." Youchun bergumam. "Kami ingin mengejutkanmu."

"Ngomong-ngomong...Kami berfikir untung menyewa sebuah rumah di suatu tempat. Tetapi kami pikir kau yang ingin memilihnya." Yunho tersenyum padaku, senyumnya selalu membuatku hatiku nyeri untuk sesuatu yang tidak mungkin aku miliki. "Dimanapun di dunia ini yang kamu inginkan, Jae. Pilih sebuah tempat, temukan sebuah rumah untuk kita dan dimana kami bisa menghabiskan musim panas kita."

Daguku bergetar. Aku lega mereka tidak berteriak, bahwa aku tidak dikhianati Changmin mengadukan keadaanku tadi pada yang lain dan mereka tidak memaksaku untuk pergi ke dokter. Jadi kenapa tiba tiba aku terisak-isak?


	5. BAB 4

**_PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung_**

 ** _WARNING : cerita ini dari ff yang PERNAH SAYA saya baca tp entahlah di lanjuutin apa ga dan ternyata ada novel nya The Rocker That Hold Me  
by  
TerryAnne Browning ..._**

 ** _saya juga belum baca jadi lansung copy dan replace... jadi saya ikut ikutan_**

 ** _… dan saya lg iseng …. Entah ada nya peruahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan .._**

 ** _YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !1_**

 ** _….._** ** _….._** ** _….._** ** _….._** ** _….._** ** _….._** ** _….._**

 **Bab 4**

 _Satu konser lagi dan kemudian kembali ke jalanan._

Apakah kalian tahu seberapa sulitnya menyembunyikan muntah ketika kamu berada dalam bus wisata? Itu hamper tidak mungkin. Tetapi entah bagaimana aku bias melakukannya. Untuk tiga minggu berikutnya aku merahasiakannya dari mereka. Dengan alarm bangun pagi yang aku dapatkan setiap pagi hari dimana aku tergesa-gesa untuk mencari kamar mandi, aku tidak pernah begitu senang para pria itu bisa tidur dengan nyenyak di dalam hidupku.

Setelah muntah-muntah setiap pagi aku biasanya bisa melalui sisa hari tanpa mengulanginya lagi. Walaupun perutku masih mual sepanjang hari dan aku kehilangan berat badan karena aku tidak dapat memaksa diriku sendiri untuk makan. Hal ini mulai disadari mereka, bahkan Changmin dalam keadaan hampir selalu mabuknya. Mereka mulai melihatku lebih dekat dan aku tahu bahwa mereka akan mulai mengeroyokku.

Dan sesungguhnya aku lebih khawatir apa yang salah dengan diriku daripada pergi ke dokter sekarang. Tetapi aku menundanya selama mungkin.

Aku menemukan rumah untuk kami secara online. Ini sempurna. Pantai pribadi, tak seorangpun dalam satu mil dapat mengganggu kami. Dan jika para lelaki merasa gelisah mereka hanya perlu mengemudi empat puluh lima menit untuk menemukan sebuah klub atau bar. Harga untuk sebuah rumah sewa di musim panas membuat perutku mengepal. Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun dan gaya hidup yang kami jalani aku merasa ngeri untuk menghabiskan begitu banyak uang. Tetapi hal ini bahkan tidak akan membuat lekukan kecil di seluruh dompet kami sekarang.

Bahkan dompetku sendiri. Rich membayarku dengan bagus untuk mengurus para priaku, sesuatu yang aku akan lakukan secara gratis. Tetapi Yunho dan Youchun menyuruhnya untuk memasukkan aku di daftar gajinya ketika aku berusia delapan belas tahun. Aku belum mempunyai keperluan untuk menyentuh uang yang aku peroleh. Jika ada sesuatu yang mereka pikir aku inginkan mereka hanya perlu membelinya untukku. Jika aku memerlukan sesuatu mereka menyerahkan kartu kredit mereka ke tanganku dan memastikan aku menggunakannya.

Pada saat semua rincian telah selesai diurus hanya ada beberapa hari yang tersisa hingga akhir tur. Satu pemberhentian, dua kali konser lagi dan kemudian kami akan naik pesawat. Aku sangat bersemangat. Kami tidak pernah liburan musim panas. Aku ingin tidur selama tiga bulan! Memikirkan itu sendiri membuat aku mendesah.

"Aku rasa kau harus pergi ke dokter."

Kepalaku tersentak saat mendengar suara Yunho. Dia dan Youchun telah duduk di bagian belakang bis denganku melihat TV untuk sejam terakhir. Aku merasa lebih baik setelah pagi penuh muntah yang menyenangkan. "Tidak."

Dia duduk tepat disampingku jadi aku tidak punya waktu untuk pindah ketika dia meraih dan menarikku di atas pangkuannya. "Ya, JaejoongJaejoongJaejoongJaejoong. Kamu hanya tinggal tulang sekarang. Kamu tidak makan. Dan aku mendengarmu pagi ini di kamar mandi. Kau tidur sepanjang waktu, dan suasana hatimu sering berubah-ubah menjadi cerewet. Ada yang salah."

"Aku tidak ingin pergi ke dokter." Oke, mungkin aku akan pergi. Aku takut jika ada sesuatu yang salah denganku, seperti ulcer atau sesuatu. Aku tidak pernah merasa begitu sakit dalam hidupku. Membutuhkan semua tenaga yang aku miliki untuk tidak memuntahkan lagi air yang aku telan akhir-akhir ini. Tetapi aku masih takut dokter.

"Kami akan pergi denganmu, Jae." Janji Youchun, memutar-mutar stick drum di jarinya dengan ahli. "Kami tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyakitimu."

Aku menatapnya lebih tajam. Dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku. Aku dapat melihat dari cara dia menatap padaku bahwa dia telah sedikit takut juga. Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Jadi aku mengalah. "Okey." Aku berbisik. "Aku akan menemui dokter ketika kita sampai di rumah pantai."

Mereka berdua tampak sedikit santai. "Apapun itu, kita akan melewati itu." Saat itu aku menyadari bahwa Youchun berfikir bahwa ada sesuatu yang buruk denganku. Aku turun dari pangkuan Yunho dan naik ke pangkuan sang drum. Tangannya mengepal di sekitar tubuhku dan aku membiarkannya memelukku. Tidak ada yang berbicara sepatah katapun ketika kami melewati malam, kedekatanku tampaknya menenangkan sesuatu dalam pikiran pria besar ini.

 **...**

Aku bangun dengan tubuh hangat menyelimutiku. Ini sudah biasa bagiku untuk tidur di tempat tidur yang sama dengan salah satu dari mereka. Ketika kau hidup di dalam bis kau tidur dimanapun kau bisa. Aku tahu siapa itu dengan cara dia bernapas di belakang leherku. Chun si Napas Bau. Menguap aku bergerak hingga aku duduk. Youchun bahkan tidak bergerak. Tangannya jatuh kembali di sofa di sampingnya dan aku berdiri, mencoba untuk merenggangkan beberapa kekakuan dari otot-ototku yang lelah.

Ketika aku melirik ke arah temanku hatiku sedikit meleleh. Dia, seperti para priaku lainnya, mencintaiku lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Dan aku mencintainya sama banyaknya. Tersenyum aku mengambil selimut dari kursi di seberang dinding dan menutupkannya padanya sebelum membungkuk untuk menciumnya singkat di alisnya.

Bis masih tetap bergerak dan aku tahu aku harus tidur. Tidak akan ada waktu untuk tidur ketika kami sampai di Galveston. Tidak aka nada hal lain kecuali bergerak cepat ketika kami telah berhenti. Perutku untungnya bekerjasama denganku dan aku tidak harus berjuang dengan keinginan untuk muntah. Jadi aku masuk melewati

ruang tempat tidur, dimana ada dua set tempat tidur yang saling berlawanan di tepi setiap dinding.

Junsu bergumam dalam tidurnya, Gibson favoritnya dicengkram dalam pelukannya seperti anak kecil dengan boneka hewannya. Di tempat tidur bawah adikknya sudah tidur. Aku memastikan bahwa dia tidak memiliki botol minuman keras yang terbuka tutupnya dan kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutupi punggung telanjang Changmin. Aku paling mengkhawatirkan Changmin. Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah membicarakan tentang alasannya membutuhkan minuman untuk melupakan masa lalu. Kami semua tahu setan apa dalam dirinya. Dan kami semua tahu sampai dia telah siap tidak ada yang bisa kamu lakukan selain melihatnya. Dua kali kami membujuknya untuk ke rehabilitasi berakhir dengan tidak baik.

Aku menemukan Yunho tertidur di tempat biasa aku tidur di bagian depan bis. Dia terbaring tengkurap dengan memeluk erat bantalku dan selimut kesukaanku di pinggangnya. Kenapa dia tidur disini? Dia benci bagian depan bis karena jendela-jendelanya tidak berwarna dan membiarkan masuk cahaya matahari terlalu banyak saat siang hari. Tetapi disinilah dia, air liur di seluruh bantalku dan memonopoli sofaku.

Sambil mendesah aku mendorong pundaknya, membuatnya berputar sehingga aku bisa naik di sampingnya. Dia bahkan tidak protes saat aku meringkuk dekat dengan dadanya yang telanjang dan berbantalkan kepalaku di dadanya. Aku menghirup aroma Yunho yang bersih, dan benar-benar unik dan aku memejamkan mata. Ini hamper mendekati surga yang hanya bisa aku dapatkan.

Bibir lembut yang hangat menyapu dahiku dan tangannya yang kuat melingkar di sekitarku menarikku lebih dekat lagi ke dadanya. "Kau tidak tahu betapa bahagianya aku karenamu saat ini." Gumamnya.

Tetapi aku sudah setengah tertidur, aman dalam pelukan pria yang memiliki tubuh dan jiwaku.

...

HyuieYunnie : ini di lanjut

Himawari23 : wah iya bukan yochun yg jd playboy ... iya tau sih si yunho berlaga ga tertarik ... tau nya ... hmmm haha masalah nya aku juga ga baca novel nya cuma baca ending siapa yg mesti jadi jaejoong sama yunho aja . . .. kekeke terlalu terobsesi sama yunjae

Himawari23 : iya ... maaf kadang ga sempet benerin ya ,,,,ini juga kalo ada jam kosong istirahat kerja ...

TERIMAKASIH UDH MAU BACA ,,,,,,, WALAOPUN MASIH BANYAK YG SALAH DALAM MENGGANTI PEMERAN ...


	6. BAB 5

**_PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung_**

 ** _WARNING : cerita ini dari ff yang PERNAH SAYA saya baca tp entahlah di lanjuutin apa ga dan ternyata ada novel nya The Rocker That Hold Me  
by  
TerryAnne Browning ..._**

 ** _saya juga belum baca jadi lansung copy dan replace... jadi saya ikut ikutan_**

 ** _… dan saya lg iseng …. Entah ada nya peruahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan .._**

 ** _YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !1_**

 ** _….._** ** _….._** ** _….._** ** _….._** ** _….._** ** _….._** ** _….._**

 **Bab 5**

Malam ini adalah konser terakhir. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mengakhirinya. Aku merasa sangat sakit dan hari ini aku telah menjadi jalang terbesar dengan perubahan suasana hati yang hamper mendekati pengidap kepribadian ganda. Setelah melihat semua gejalanya aku yakin bahwa aku mempunyai kanker otak. Hal itu hanya menambahkan kecemasanku yang bergolak.

Para priaku semua keluar di panggung dengan lampu-lampu yang memantul dan berkedip seirama dengan hentakan musik. Penonton masih menggila. Saat pembukaan konser Yunho berjanji pada mereka satu lagu baru yang dia kerjakan. Salah satu janjinya adalah lagu itu ada di dalam album mereka selanjutnya. Itu mengejutkanku setengah mati dan para priaku yang lain, tentu saja. Aku yakin bahwa jika Rich ada disini dia akan mendapatkan serangan jantung...Tetapi aku tidak masalah jika hal itu terjadi.

Aku berdiri dari jarak yang aman di atas panggung, menyiksa diri dengan melihat para gadis melemparkan celana dan bra mereka ke Yunho. Dia menangani semua itu seperti biasanya, dengan senyuman dan melihat dengan tatapan menggoda ke penonton. Aku hanya ingin malam ini cepat berakhir!

Seseorang menabrak bahunya kepadaku dan aku berbalik untuk memeloti orang tersebut, bersiap untuk menggigit kepala mereka dan memasukkannya ke dalam tenggorokannya sendiri. Kemudian aku melihat siapa orang itu aku memutar mataku. "Hei. Apa yang kau

lakukan disini?"

Choi Siwon mengangkat bahunya yang ramping. Aku perhatikan dia punya tato baru, di bagian dalam tangan kirinya. Aku hamper tersedak ketika aku melihat apa yang tertulis. _Brie_. "Jadi kalian berdua telah resmi?" Aku menganggukan kepalaku ke pergelangan tangannya dan dia mengangkat bahu.

"Masih berusaha." Dia memberitahuku. Dia tahu aku bukan penggemar berat Gabriella Morietti. Benar-benar membenci pelacur itu. Nona sok alim. Dia juga sangat tidak menyukaiku. Junsu bilang itu karena kami sangat mirip. Aku berfikir itu karena pelacur tersebut telah tidur dengan Yunho saat kami sedang tur di Australia dan kemudian dengan bangga dia memberitahuku tentang hal itu. Tentu saja itu sudah lebih dari setahun yang lalu dan dia sudah bersama Siwon sekarang. Setidaknya mereka putus dan sambung lagi.

"Aku kebetulan berada di daerah sini." Siwon akhirnya menjawab pertanyaanku di awal. "Sebenarnya aku merasa bosan sekali di California dan berfikir aku ingin melihat kekacauan macam apa yang aku bisa lakukan bersama dengan teman-teman tololmu."

"Dengan segala cara, masuklah ke dalam semua masalah sesuai dengan hasrat hati kecilmu. Tetapi kami memiliki jadwal tiket pesawat penerbangan pertama di pagi hari. Membuat aku terlambat untuk liburanku dan mereka akan menggores isi perutmu dari trotoar."

Tangannya memeluk pinggangku dan aku bersandar kepadanya. "Ah, ayolah cantik. Kau tahu kau ingin menyebabkan beberapa masalah denganku." Dia menggosok hidungnya dengan hidungku membuatku terkikik. "Kau menyukaiku. Akui saja."

Aku mendengus. "Aku membencimu." Tetapi aku harus mengakui bahwa walaupun perasaanku untuk Yunho, Choi Siwon bias membuatku terengah-engah. Jadi aku membiarkan Siwon menciumku. Dia beraroma mint dan sedikit kopi. Bibirku tergelitik dan aku membuka mulutku sedikit untuk membiarkannya mencicipi rasaku. Aku tidak bisa jujur mengatakan bahwa aku tidak terpengaruh, tapi aku tidak terburu-buru untuk mendapatkan dia telanjang. Ketika dia melangkah mundur sedikit aku mendesah. "Okey, jadi aku tidak kebal." Tetapi aku meragukan setiap wanita dengan libido yang masih bekerja juga akan kebal.

Dia terkekeh dan melepaskanku. "Tur bersamamu akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan."

Aku meringis. "Apakah jalang troll itu juga ikut?"

"Kemungkinan besar. Tergantung pada bagaimana keadaan dia dengan keluarganya. Alexis mengalami masa yang sulit sekarang."

Hatiku sedikit miris memikirkan sepupu Gabriella, Alexis.

Perempuan itu telah melalui banyak hal selama setahun atau lebih. Dia telah mengalami kecelakaan mobil yang hamper menghancurkannya. Tetapi dia sangat kuat. Dia berjuang untuk bias berjalan kembali. Kemudian melewati cobaan yang sangat besar dengan pacarnya, yang mana tabloid-tabloid menggila karena Jared Giordano dan masa lalunya hubungannya dengan istri adiknya. "Bagaimana dia?" tanyaku, karena sementara aku membenci Gabriella, aku bisa akrab dengan Alexis saat aku bertemu dengannya beberapa kali.

"Dia hamil."

Mengatakan bahwa aku terkejut adalah sebuah pernyataan meremehkan. Setelah kecelakaan dokter mengatakan bahwa Alexis tidak akan pernah memiliki bayi. "Bagaimana itu mungkin terjadi?"

Siwon mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak benar-benar Brie mengatakan bahwa mereka melakukan USG dan sepertinya mereka hanya mengambil sebagian dari bisa membayangkan betapa bahagia dan tertekannya gadis itu. Dokternya menyuruhnya istirahat total karena dia mulai sedikit pendarahan pekan lalu. Brie tidak ingin meninggalkannya. "

"Sampaikan salamku padanya. Aku sangat senang untuknya." Di atas panggung kerumunan penonton di bawah hening dan aku berpaling untuk menemukan Yunho sedang duduk di atas bangku. Changmin menarik satu kursi juga dan mengeluarkan gitar akustiknya. "Oke. Seperti yang dijanjikan lagu ini aku telah bekerja keras untuk lagu ini selama beberapa minggu. Semoga kalian menyukainya." Apakah hanya perasaanku atau dia terlihat sedikit gugup? Meskipun pikiran itu gila. Yunho telah menyanyikan lagunya sendiri sejak album kedua DBSK saat dia telah menulis setiap lagu dan mendapatkan platinum dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu. Perusahan rekaman telah memberikannya kekuasaan penuh saat itu.

Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk gugup tentang lagu-lagunya DBSK tidak dikenal karena lagu-lagu cintanya. Bukan mengatakan bahwa beberapa hits mereka bukan tentang cinta, tetapi biasanya lagu-lagu tersebut lebih tentang seks daripada cinta sejati. Jadi kau tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana terkejutnya aku saat Yunho mulai bernyanyi.

Aku pikir hatiku akan hancur. Yunho menulis lagunya dari pengalaman. Ada banyak masa kecilnya di dalam lagunya. Masa kecil dia, para priaku, dan juga aku. Musiknya selalu dekat dengan kami semua.

Kegelapan, penderitaan, obat-obatan dan bahkan pemukulan. Tetapi saat Yunho bernyanyi tentang bagaimana hatinya telah dingin untuk waktu yang lama, tetapi sekarang ada sebuah bara membakar disana menangkap api, membawa dia kembali ke kehidupan aku pikir aku akan mati.

Nik sedang jatuh cinta? Aku tidak berpikir aku bias . Tidak, aku tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa mengatasinya. Yunho bias berbuat apa saja yang dia inginkan. Yunho bisa melakukan semua kencan satu malam, seks tanpa bermakna dengan siapapun. Aku bias menghadapi itu...Okey, jadi aku berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk mencoba berurusan dengan itu.

Tetapi jika Yunho sedang jatuh cinta itu akan menghancurkanku. Aku tidak dapat menghadapi dia dengan seseorang pelacur sepanjang waktu. Dan mengetahi bahwa hatinya milik pelacur itu?

Aku limbung. Lengan Siwon mengelilingi tubuhku, menahanku." Pelan-pelan, babe."

Rasa pahit meningkat di belakang tenggorokanku. Memutar tubuh, aku berlari. Aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa sampai ke kamar mandi, jadi dengan aku putus asa mencari tempat sampah. Untungnya ada salah satunya yang dekat atau aku harus membersihkan tubuhku lagi.

Aku mengosongkan perutku, lagipula isinya tidak banyak. Untungnya rambutku di ikat ekor kuda.

Sebuah tangan hangat mengusap punggungku menenangkan. Air mata mengalir di pipiku. Sampai sekarang aku berpikir bahwa aku sedang sekarat. Sekarang...Sekarang aku berharap aku akan sekarat!

"Ya Tuhan!" Gumam Siwon. "Kau baik-baik saja, babe?"

"Aku hanya ingin berbaring." Bisikku." Aku tidak merasa baik akhirakhir ini."

"Ayo." Dia mendesak." Aku akan membawamu kembali ke hotelmu."

Dunia berputar. Begitu mobil berhenti di depan hotel tempat kami menginap aku tahu aku dalam masalah. Masalah besar. Aku membanting pintu dan muntah sampai aku pikir perutku akan keluar dari mulutku. Tubuhku mandi keringat dan aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa berjalan tanpa tertelungkup.

Siwon bergumam rangkaian kutukan kotor dan meneriakkan sesuatu ke penjaga pintu yang sedang menahan pintu terbuka untukku. Aku butuh waktu satu detik untuk menyadari bahwa pria malang itu mendorongku kembali ke mobil sewaan Siwon dan menutup pintunya. Aku hampir tidak punya energi untuk membuka mataku ketika aku melihat si rocker meninju sesuatu pada GPS dan kemudian dia segera bergerak cepat.

Ban berdecit saat ia masuk ke lalu lintas. Bunyi klakson yang marah di belakang kami, tapi aku tidak melihat ke belakang. Pada kecepatan kami aku yakin bahwa dia akan dihentikan ke tepi oleh polisi, tetapi dia tetap saja menabrak lampu tanda bahaya dan melewati peliut peringatan polisi saat berkelok-kelok masuk dan

keluar dari lalu lintas. "Tunggu, Jae." Gumamnya.

Aku tidak dapat menjawab. Dunia terasa kabur sekarang. Pada saat dia membanting rem untuk berhenti di depan UGD aku hampir tidak bisa berfungsi. Aku merasa dia mengangkatku keluar dari mobil, tahu bahwa dia praktis berlari dengan aku dalam pelukannya. Aku merasa dadanya bergemuruh ketika dia berteriak, tetapi tidak bias cukup fokus untuk memahami apa yang dia katakan.

...

Rasa dingin tempat tidur dipunggungku cukup membangkitkanku untuk membuka mataku untuk sesaat. Aku melihat lampu terang, bau antiseptik. "Dehidrasi berat." Suara seorang pria mengatakan." Sudah berapa lama muntah-muntah?"

"Tidak tahu." Siwon terdengar stress.

"Tunggu disini." Suara itu memerintahkan. Aku merasa diriku mengambang, berasumsi itu adalah tim medis mendorong tempat tidur untuk menjauh. Jarum disuntikkan ke lenganku, tetapi aku tidak mempunyai energi sangat banyak untuk merintih. "Jaejoong?" Suara itu memanggilku dengan nada memerintah. "Kami memberimu cairan."

Ada jarum lain di lenganku. "Hanya mengambil sedikit darah, sayang." Suara seorang perempuan kali ini. lembut dan ramah. Aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengan wanita lain yang sangat baik padaku. Aku yakin bahwa jika aku memiliki cadangan air aku akan menangis.

Pria dengan suara berwibawa meletakkan tangannya di pergelangan tanganku. Dia memegang disana beberapa menit lamanya. Tak berapa lama kemudian cairan yang mereka pompakan ke aku mulai menghidupkanku kembali. Perlahan-lahan aku mengerjapkan membuka mataku. "Aku benci dokter." Bisikku.

Dokter, seorang pria berwajah tampan dengan rambut hitam pendek dan mata coklat yang besar menyeringai ke arahku. "Sayang sekali. Aku sebenarnya seorang pria yang lumayan."

Meskipun begitu mengerikan perasaanku saat ini, aku merasakan senyuman menggoda di bibirku. "Aku memegang kata-katamu itu."

Dokter melepaskan tanganku. "Kau sangat sakit, wanita muda. Berapa lama kau telah muntah-muntah?"

Pikiranku masih berkabut, tetapi aku mencoba untuk menentukan berapa lama itu terjadi. "Sebulan, aku fikir."

Mata dokter itu melebar. "Apakah kau pernah menemui seorang dokter sebelumnya?" Aku menggelengkan kepala dan melihat dia menggelengkan kepalanya yang lucu dengan putus asa. "Tidak heran kau begitu dehidrasi. Apakah kau bisa makan sama sekali? "

"Tidak terlalu."

"Bagaimana dengan minuman? Air, Gatorade?" Aku menggelengkan kepalaku lagi. Dia menghela nafas. "Kau benar-benar benci dokter, ya? Jika kau sesakit ini dan menolak untuk mencari bantuan. Ini adalah hal yang sangat bagus pacarmu membawamu masuk saat dia menyadarinya. Terlambat sedikit saja dan kau bisa meninggal karena dehidrasi."

"Pacar?" Siapa pacarku? Apakah dokter ini gila? Jika para priaku tahu bahwa aku mempunyai pacar mereka akan mengamuk. Seorang pria harus memiliki lebih banyak keberanian daripada otak jika dia berfikir ada anggota dari DBSK yang akan membiarkan mereka dekat denganku. Kadang kau akan berfikir jika aku berumur enam belas dan bukan dua puluh satu dengan cara perlakukan mereka jika ada pria lain yang memandangku dua kali.

"Pria menyeramkan dengan tato." Dia mengangguk di atas kepalanya dan aku melihat Siwon berdiri di pintu, mencoba untuk mengintip. Teleponnya ada di telinganya dan dia mengerutkan dahinya.

Sebuah senyum lagi menggoda mulutku. "Ax, bukan pacarku. Para priaku akan mematahkan kakinya jika mereka berfikir dia pacarku."

"Para priamu?" dokter memiringkan alisnya.

"Jangan dipikirkan." Gumamku. Sangat sulit untuk menjelaskan tentang para priaku dan aku tidak mempunyai energi bahkan untuk mencoba menjelaskannya. Mataku terasa berat. "Cepatlah dan buat

aku lebih baik jadi aku bisa kembali ke hotel. Aku ingin pergi tidur."

Kau tidak akan kemana-mana setidaknya sampai besok, Em. Kami harus melakukan beberapa tes, memasukkan lebih banyak lagi cairan ke dalam tubuhmu –dan mungkin sangat banyak- kau akan bias pulang di pagi hari. Sampai saat itu biarkan aku mengambil darahmu lagi dan menemukan sebuah kamar untukmu."

Kepalaku tersentak. "Tetapi aku sudah pesan pesawat untuk membawaku ke Florida di pagi hari. Aku akan pergi berlibur."

Sekali lagi dengan alis terangkat terkutuk itu. "Kelihatannya kau akan sangat terlambat untuk berlibur, sayang. Sekarang santailah. Monitor jantungmu akan gila." Saat itulah aku merasakan bantalan lengket menempel ke dadaku dan menyadari suara bip bip yang

konstan berbunyi.

Siwon masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan. "Aku tidak mendapat jawaban dari siapapun dari telepon sialan mereka." Dia menggeram. "Konser sialan itu harusnya sudah selesai."

Aku tertawa kecut. "Kau seorang bintang rock Siwon. Apa hal pertama yang ingin kau lakukan ketika kau turun panggung, mabuk dalam egomu sendiri?" Ekspresi di wajahnya menjelaskan padaku itu adalah jawabannya. "Jangan khawatirkan itu. Mereka akan kembali ke hotel dan menikmati malam gila mereka. Ketika mereka

bangun di siang hari dan bertanya-tanya mengapa aku tidak dating untuk menyeret pantat mereka dari tempat tidur, mereka akan dating mencariku."

Matanya menggelap karena marah. "Jadi kau hanya menjadi yang kedua?"

Aku mengangkat bahuku. "Setelah konser, biasanya." Itu tidak menggangguku... terlalu. Tapi aku tidak akan mengeluh. Aku tahu bahwa mereka mencintaiku. Aku melirik ke dokter. "Bagaimana

hasil pemeriksaan tes tersebut?"

Dokter melirik ke Siwon. "Apakah dia selalu ingin menang sendiri?"

Siwon mendengus. "Jika anda tahu orang-orang yang harus dia urus setiap hari Anda akan mengerti bahwa Anda mendapatkan versi yang baik dari tukang perintah."


	7. BAB 6

**_PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung_**

 ** _WARNING : cerita ini dari ff yang PERNAH SAYA saya baca tp entahlah di lanjuutin apa ga dan ternyata ada novel nya The Rocker That Hold Me  
by  
TerryAnne Browning ..._**

 ** _saya juga belum baca jadi lansung copy dan replace... jadi saya ikut ikutan_**

 ** _… dan saya lg iseng …. Entah ada nya peruahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan .._**

 ** _YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !1_**

 ** _….._** ** _….._** ** _….._** ** _….._** ** _….._** ** _….._** ** _….._**

 **Bab 6**

 _Dokter sangat lama!_

Dengan cairan yang terus bergerak masuk ke sistem tubuhku, aku mulai merasa lebih baik daripada yang telah aku rasakan dalam waktu yang lama. Tapi perutku masih terasa bergulung. Aku ingin tahu apa yang membuat dokter begitu lama, dan khawatir bahwa hal ini adalah sesuatu yang melampaui imajinasi terliarku tentang apa yang salah denganku.

Siwon masih mencoba untuk menelepon para priaku. Tapi sejauh ini belum mampu menjangkau salah satu dari mereka. Seorang perawat telah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa dia harus pergi ke luar untuk menggunakan ponsel, dan aku belum melihat dia lagi lebih dari sepuluh menit. Pantatku mati rasa sejak duduk terus selama satu jam tanpa bergerak dan meskipun aku sangat ingin tidur, aku tidak bisa membawa diriku cukup santai untuk melakukannya.

Pintu ke ruang pemeriksaanku dibuka dan masuklah dokter. Ada seorang teknisi di belakangnya mendorong sebuah mesin besar dan aku bertanya-tanya apa sih yang akan mereka lakukan padaku.

Melihat ketakutan di mataku dokter dengan cepat menjelaskan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya mesin untuk melakukan USG."

"Mengapa aku membutuhkan USG? Bukankah itu bagi wanita hamil?"

Dokter mengangguk. "Sebagian besar, ya. Tapi ini juga digunakan untuk hal-hal lain. Namun, setelah mendapatkan hasil pemeriksaan darah kami telah menemukan alasan untuk penyakit Anda dan dibutuhkan sedikit eksplorasi."

Darahku tampaknya membeku di pembuluh darahku. Dia tahu apa yang salah denganku. Aku takut jawabannya tapi perlu tahu. "Jadi apa yang terjadi? Apa yang salah denganku?"

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada yang tidak akan jelas dengan sendirinya sampai pada waktunya." Dia tersenyum. " _Tampaknya bahwa Anda sedang hamil._ "

Aku yakin bahwa aku berhalusinasi. Dia tidak bisa hanya mengatakan bahwa aku hamil. Tidak tidak TIDAK! Aku menggeleng panik. "Hal itu tidak bisa terjadi. Periksa lagi. Tes-tes tersebut salah."

Dokter mengerutkan dahi melihat reaksiku tapi dia berbicara dengan suara menenangkan. "Mari kita lakukan USG. Dengan begitu kita

dapat menentukan apakah hasil pemeriksaan darah yang salah. Dan jika itu tidak salah kita bisa memberikanmu waktu kelahirannya."

Monitor jantung yang melekat pada dadaku mengamuk. Jantungku berlomba dengan rasa ngeri, ketakutan, khawatir. Ini seharusnya salah. harus. Tolonglah, biarkan ini salah. Karena jika itu tidak salah hidupku dengan para priaku akan hancur. Mereka tidak akan pernah percaya padaku lagi. "Oke." Suaraku keluar dengan goyah, dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa tentang ini.

Tekhnisi bergerak ke sisi kanan tempat tidur dan tersenyum ke arahku sementara dokter meredupkan lampu. "Kapan periode terakhirmu, sayang?" Tanya dia lembut.

Dia cantik, mungkin di usia akhir tiga puluhannya. Ada sebuah cincin berbatu besar di jari manisnya dan sedikit benjolan kecil dibalik seragam perawat

mengatakan bahwa dia juga hamil.

Aku mencoba mengingat kapan periode terakhirku. Aku bukan perempuan yang paling teratur. Dan aku tidak benar-benar peduli untuk mengingatnya. Hidupku begitu sibuk sehingga ketika haidku muncul aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan hidupku. Jika tidak itu bukan masalah besar. Akhirnya aku menyerah. "Aku tidak pernah teratur." Kataku jujur. "Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku mengalaminya."

Dia mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa." Dia mengetik sesuatu ke dalam mesin besar itu dan kemudian dia menarik bajuku dan menarik celana jins dan celana dalamku turun sedikit. Dia menuangkan gel di perutku yang secara mengejutkan terasa hangat. Lalu ia menekan sebuah tongkat ke perut bawahku dan aku meringis kesakitan. Aku merasa kembung dan tidak nyaman saat ia menggerakkan tongkat itu.

Aku menatapnya dari dekat, mengalihkan pandanganku dari apa yang dia lakukan pada tubuhku kepada apa yang dia lakukan di layar. Dokter mengawasinya lewat bahunya, mengangguk.

"Oke." Kata teknisi dengan senyum kecil. "Kita bisa melihat detak jantung. Lengan, kaki. Tulang belakang terlihat baik "Dia memutar sebuah nob dan suara berderap memenuhi ruangan. "Detak jantung yang kuat…bagaimana menurut Anda dokter?"

"Sepertinya dia berumur tepat delapan belas minggu...Bisakah Anda memberitahu jenis kelaminnya?"

Aku berhenti mendengarkan mereka sejenak. Tatapanku terperangkap di layar. Garis besar dari makhluk kecil itu menatapku.

Sebuah tangan melambai, kaki menendang. Napasku terperangkap dalam dadaku dan aku tidak bisa bernapas. Di suatu tempat jauh di

dalam dadaku hatiku meleleh dan aku jatuh jungkir balik pada cinta

dengan makhluk di layar.

"Well..." Dokter dan teknisi terkekeh.

Kepalaku tersentak ke arah mereka. "Apa?" Bisikku.

"Bayi Anda ingin memastikan bahwa Anda tahu persis apa jenis kelaminnya." Dokter menyenyuh layar dan saya melihat bahwa dua

kaki yang terbuka lebar. "Selamat. Anda memiliki seorang anak perempuan."

Air mata membakar mataku dan aku berkedip cepat untuk menahannya. "Seorang anak perempuan." Aku menarik napas.

Si Teknisi mengambil beberapa gambar lagi, kemudian mencetak selembar dan

menyerahkannya kepadaku. "Untuk buku bayi Anda. Gambar pertama bayimu." Dia tersenyum dan meninggalkan ruangan tanpa mesinnya. 

"Yah Anda memang hamil, Jae." Dokter, yang aku yakini telah mengatakan kepadaku namanya, tapi aku telah lupa untuk mengingatnya, memberiku tatapan bertanya.

"Delapan belas minggu dan tiga hari dari pengukuran. Itu menunjukkan tanggal kelahirannya pada tanggal enam November." Dia menuliskan sesuatu di iPad dia di tangannya.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Aku tidak bisa tidak berpikir tentang bagaimana sakitnya aku selama satu bulan terakhir. "Apakah aku menyakitinya?"

Dia cepat meyakinkanku. "Tidak. Cairan ketubannya sempurna, sehingga dehidrasimu tidak mempengaruhi si bayi. Ini mungkin saja alasan kenapa kau begitu sakit.

Segala sesuatu yang kau mampu makan akan langsung masuk kepadanya. Detak jantungnya bagus, dia bergerak...kau tidak merasakannya?"

Tanganku menyentuh perutku lebih rendah. Ada makhluk hidup kecil dalam diriku. Sebuah air mata lolos dan turun ke pipiku.

"Tidak" bisikku. "Apakah itu normal?"

Dokter mengangkat bahu. "Setiap wanita berbeda. Beberapa tidak merasakan bayinya hingga memasuki bulan kelima. Kehamilan kedua kalinya biasanya ibu merasakan lebih cepat. Anda tampaknya sesuai jadwal...Jadi bagaimana perasaanmu secara Jaeosional tentang bayi. Reaksimu ketika Saya katakan tentang hasil pemeriksaan darah tidak benar-benar..."

Aku menggeleng. "Aku takut. Masih ketakutan aku tidak tahu apakah ini mimpi buruk atau tidak. Tapi melihat dia..." Aku mencengkeram foto USG di dadaku. "Itu mengubah segalanya."

"Itu secara normal terjadi." Dia menarik kursi dan duduk di sampingku. "Oke. Jadi kita telah menetapkan bahwa ini adalah kejutan, tapi sekarang bahwa kau telah melihatnya kau...bahagia?"

Aku mendengus. "Aku tidak senang tentang hal ini, dokter. Tapi..."

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Tapi bukannya aku tak bahagia tentang hal itu. Jika itu masuk akal."

"Masuk akal." Dia mengetuk sesuatu ke iPad. "Mengapa ini seperti kejutan, Jae? Kamu tidak punya pacar?"

"Ini adalah kejutan karena aku telah melakukan hubungan seks total hanya sekali dalam hidupku." Jawabku jujur. "Dan orang itu...Dia bahkan tidak ingat hal itu terjadi. Ketika aku mengatakan kepadanya bahwa aku hamil." Aku menutup mataku. "Dia akan menjadi gila."

"Apakah dia masih menjadi bagian dari kehidupanmu?"

"Dia bagian dari segalanya bagiku." Aku memandang dinding

seberang. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan."

Dokter membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, aku tidak tahu apa itu karena tiba-tiba pintu pemeriksaan itu terdorong terbuka dan menyerbu kedalam keempat priaku. Sebelum aku bahkan bisa meresapi kabar kehamilanku, Youchun telah berada di sampingku dan Changmin membuat dokter menyingkir keluar dari jalannya untuk sampai kepadaku.

"Jaejoong." Youchun menjalankan tangannya di atas rambutku, melihat tanganku yang terinfus dan monitor jantung. Dia pucat, gemetar, dan ada air mata di mata besar coklatnya.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Katakan padaku kau baik-baik saja, jae."

"Kami datang segera setelah kami mendengar." Changmin menggenggam tanganku. "Aku minta maaf kami tidak tiba di sini lebih cepat."

"Apa yang salah dengan dia?" Yunho berdiri di kaki tempat tidur, perhatiannya pada dokter yang menatap mereka berempat dengan mulut menganga terbuka. "Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?"

Dokter akhirnya menjatuhkan tatapannya dan mengangkat alis dalam penyelidikan. Aku menggeleng, tidak siap untuk memberitahu salah satu dari mereka apa yang salah denganku, apalagi salah satu dari mereka akan segera dipanggil ayah. Pria itu berdehem.

"Dia datang menderita dehidrasi parah. Kami tidak tahu persis apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi kami akan tetap mengawasinya semalaman untuk observasi." Youchun mengalihkan pandangannya pada dokter dan aku merasa kasihan padanya. Youchun, dengan kepalanya yang botak, tato dan

tubuh besarnya sangat menakutkan. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan dia?" Dokter menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pergi bawa pantatmu dan lakukanlah beberapa tes sialan."

"Youchun." Aku menangkap tangannya dan mengaitkan jari-jari kami bersama-sama. "Tenang. Dokter melakukan semua yang ia bisa. Dan

aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik."

Api di matanya redup ketika ia berbalik kembali kepadaku. "Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang salah." Katanya kepadaku dalam nada yang lebih lembut daripada apa yang telah digunakannya kepada dokter.

"Kami menyiapkan tempat tidurnya sekarang dan dia akan segera dipindahkan. Saya menyarankan agar Anda sekalian pergi beristirahat dan Anda dapat melihat wanita muda ini pertama di pagi hari. Sekarang dia membutuhkan istirahat."

Empat pasang mata berpaling untuk memelototi dokter yang malang.

"Kami tidak akan pergi." Mereka semua mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Jaejoong adalah milik kami. Kami tinggal dengan dia."

Junsu memberitahunya.

Dokter pergi, kesal dan menggerutu pelan. Tapi aku merasa dihargai.

Terutama ketika Changmin dan Youchun dengan lembut meremasku diantara kedua tubuh mereka dalam pelukan. "Aku sangat takut." Youchun berbisik di rambutku. "Ya Tuhan, Jae! Kamu seharusnya mengunjungi dokter sebelum sekarang."

Aku mencengkeram erat padanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baikm sekarang."

"Ini bukan tidak apa-apa!"

Kepalaku terangkat mendengar nada berapi-api Yunho. Dia biasanya seorang yang tenang. Salah satu yang tetap tenang ketika tiga lainnya sudah siap untuk merobek suatu hal menjadi terpisah. Tapi saat aku melihat ia mendorong kursi dokter begitu keras hingga meluncur sepanjang ruangan dan jatuh ke samping ketika menabrak dinding. Jari-jarinya menyapu rambut cokelat pasir tebalnya dan menarik ujung seperti orang gila.

"Siwon bilang kau tidak sadar ketika ia pertama kali kau di sini!

Jaejoong tidak sadarkan diri! Apakah kau tidak mengerti seberapa serius ini? Tidakkah menyelinap dalam perhatianmu bahwa orang terbunuh karena dehidrasi!" Dia berpaling dari kami dan benar-benar meninju dinding.

Hatiku sedikit hancur karena kemarahannya. Selama beberapa menit kami semua diam, sementara Yunho bersandar di dinding yang baru saja ditinjunya, terengah-engah. Changmin mencoba untuk tetap tenang, dengan pelan menjalankan jari-jarinya melalui ujung rambutku, menggosok punggungku. Youchun hanya berdiri di sana, memegang tanganku. Junsu mondar-mandir, seperti biasa saat dia tertekan.

Yunho..." aku membisikkan namanya, tak mampu menjangkau jarak diantara kami sekarang. Aku tidak bisa pergi kepadanya, selang infus dan monitor jantung telah menjebakku di tempat tidur. Tapi aku butuh dia untuk memelukku lebih daripada orang lain.

Dia mengembuskan napas panjang dan berbalik menghadapku.

Tangannya menggosok pipinya, menyatakan padaku bahwa ia telah menangis. Saat itulah aku melihat darah di buku-buku jarinya.

Jarinya tergores. Yunho." Aku menjauh dari Youchun dan Changmin dan membuka kedua tanganku untuk dia, diam-diam memintanya untuk

datang kepadaku.

Changmin menyingkir dari jalan Yunho saat dia menyeberang kepadaku.

Dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan aku membungkuskan diriku di sekeliling tubuhnya. Lenganku melilit lehernya dan dia menarik kepalanya ke dadaku. "Aku baik-baik saja." Bisikku ke telinganya dan ia gemetar. "Aku di sini."

Lengan yang kuat mengencang di sekitarku hampir menyakitkan.

"Maafkan aku Jaejoong. Aku sangat menyesal "Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya menggoyang tubuhnya sementara dia menangis. 


	8. BAB 7

**_PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung_**

 ** _WARNING : cerita ini dari ff yang PERNAH SAYA saya baca tp entahlah di lanjuutin apa ga dan ternyata ada novel nya The Rocker That Hold Me  
by  
TerryAnne Browning ..._**

 ** _saya juga belum baca jadi lansung copy dan replace... jadi saya ikut ikutan_**

 ** _… dan saya lg iseng …. Entah ada nya peruahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan .._**

 ** _YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !1_**

 ** _….._** ** _….._** ** _….._** ** _….._** ** _….._** ** _….._** ** _….._**

 **Bab 7**

Cahaya temaram di saring melalui jendela dengan tirai plastik. Aku mengerang pada gangguan untuk tidurku dan berbalik memunggungi jendela, tak ada yang aku inginkan selain tidur kembali.

Rasa sakit dilenganku karena aku bergerak membuatku membuka mata lagi. Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan lengan ku karena selang IV (infus) ku tidak akan mengizinkannya. Peristiwa malam sebelumnya datang kembali ke dalam pikiran berkabut tidurku dan tanpa berpikir tanganku menutupi perut bawahku. Bayi perempuanku berada di sana.

Dengkuran dalam di sekitar ruangan membuatku mengangkat kepala. Staf keperawatan telah di buat jengkel dan senang oleh penjagaku ketika aku dimasukkan ke dalam kamar pribadi malam sebelumnya. Beberapa dari mereka adalah fans DBSK; yang lainnya hanya kagum karna ada roker di gedung yang sama dengan mereka.

Kursi dibawakan tanpa harus meminta, bersama dengan bantal dan selimut. Sekarang para pria ku tersebar di seluruh ruang tidur seperti orang mati. Dengan senyum bahagia di bibir aku meraih tangan yang berbaring paling dekat denganku sendiri di tempat tidur. Youchun benar- benar tersentak ketika aku menyentuhnya. "Jaejoong?"

"Aku masih disini." Aku meyakinkannya.

Dia menggosokkan tangan pada wajahnya. "Aku butuh kopi."

"Kita berdua membutuhkannya." Yunho bergumam dari kursinya berjalan ke sisi kananku. Dia menggeliatkan lehernya ke kiri dan kanan, berusaha untuk memelemaskannya. "Aku akan pergi mencari

kopi untuk kita." Dia berdiri dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di kening ku. "Butuh sesuatu, baby girl?"

"Sesuatu yang dingin dan rasa jeruk?" mulutku terasa lengket.

"Kau mendapatkanya." Dia berjanji dan menciumku lagi.

Aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya sampai dia tak terlihat. Youchun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bodoh." Dia bergumam sambil bernapas.

"Diam, Jess." Terkutuk dia karena melihat semuanya!

"Hanya mengungkapkan kebenaran, Jae." Dia berdiri, mengeretakan leher dan punggungnya sampai ia mampu bergerak dengan mudah.

"Wow, kau terlihat lebih baik. Aku belum melihat warna di pipimu selama seminggu ini."

Changmin dan Junsu sudah bangun ketika Yunho kembali dengan kopi dan minuman dingin untuk ku. Rasa lemon soda jeruk itu seperti surga untuk indra pengecapku dan aku meneguk setengahnya sebelum berhenti dan bersendawa. Para priaku menertawakanku karena aku bisa bersendawa lebih baik dari mereka semua.

Seorang perawat dengan rambut abu-abu pendek masuk tanpa mengetuk. Sebuah papan klip di satu tangan dan sebuah mesin kecil di tarik bersama dibelakangnya dengan tangan yang lain. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya kepada para priaku, dan memutar jalannya melalui mereka untuk sampai padaku. "Kau keliahatannya sudah boleh pulang, Miss Kim."

Aku mendesah lega. "Terima kasih Tuhan."

"Biarkan aku memeriksa tekanan darah dan suhu tubuhmu, sayang."

Dia meletakkan sebuah manset pada lengan ku yang tanpa IV (infus) dan termometer di bawah lidahku. Sambil menunggu untuk mencatat tanda-tanda vital dia melirik kesekelilingnya. "Kalian tak apa-apa melihat darah?"

"Ya, ma'am." Youchun meyakinkan perempuan itu. "Tapi memangnya apa yang akan anda lakukan?"

"Saya harus mengambil selang infus di lengan Miss Kim. Jika Anda tidak bisa melihat darah maka saya sarankan Anda keluar sampai dia selesai dibalut."

Aku memandang cepat pada Park Youchun. "Mungkin kau harus pergi untuk mendapatkan kopi lagi." usulku. Dia tidak harus di suruh dua kali.

Pria itu bisa melihat darahnya sendiri sepanjang hari, kecuali darah orang lain dan dia cenderung takut.

Perawat itu tertawa sambil menarik manset dari lengan ku, menulis beberapa hal di papan klip dan kemudian meraih lenganku yang berinfus. Benda itu dibalut dengan baik dan ketat dan aku tidak bisa menahan rengekkan selama perawat menarik perban lepas.

Kemudian ia menggerakkan pelan-pelan jarum dari lenganku dan menambalku dengan perban kecil.

"Baiklah sayang, ini ada petunjuk dokter. Ikuti dengan dokter pribadimu minggu depan. Kembalilah jika kau merasa pusing lagi, tidak bisa menahan muntah, atau demammu parah." Dia merobek lembaran atas kertas dan menyerahkannya bersama dengan sepotong kertas kecil. "Dan resep untuk vitamin. Saranku minum itu sebelum tidur karna vitamin itu cenderung mengacaukan perut."

"Vitamin?" Youchun mengerutkan dahi. "Hanya itu? Hanya vitamin?"

"Tidak banyak yang bisa kita berikan padanya." Perawat itu mengatakan padanya sambil berputar ke arahnya.

"Kenapa tidak?" Changmin menuntut, berdiri di sebelah pemain drum.

"Dia sangat menderita!"

"Guys…"

Perawat itu hanya tertawa dan aku mengerang, tahu hal ini akan jadi masalah besar. "Seorang bayi tidak benar-benar memenuhi syarat sebagai penyakit yang serius, sayang."

"Apa…" Youchun.

"…Itu…" Changmin.

"SIALAN!" Yunho.

"Jaejoong!?" Youchun lagi. Dia sudah disampingku seketika. "Hal sialan apa yang dia bicarakan, seorang bayi?" Matanya terbakar dengan

kemarahan bingung.

Aku menghela napas dan menyibak rambut dari wajahku, mengetahui bahwa aku harus menghadapi ini. Aku ingin mengatakannya secara perlahan pada mereka. Tapi, terima kasih pada perawat itu, aku harus melakukannya sekarang. Aku belum siap untuk ini! Aku belum siap untuk mengatakan apapun pada mereka.

Tentu saja mereka ingin tahu semuanya.

"Aku hamil." Akhirnya aku memberitahukan padanya dan melihat mata gelapnya melebar. Hidungnya mengembang dan aku teringat pada banteng yang mengamuk. Hebat! Aku membelalak pada perawat itu. Wanita itu bergumam permisi dan pergi keluar. Ya,

kemudian mudah untuk menentukan siapa orang yang paling tidak aku sukai di dunia ini.

"Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi?" Changmin menuntut.

Walaupun situasi sangat serius aku benar-benar tertawa padanya.

"Maksudmu kau tidak tahu caranya, Changmin?"

Dia memberikan tatapan yang meremukkan padaku dan aku kehilangan senyumanku. "Jangan coba melucu, Jae. Kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya kumaksud."

"Tentang apa semua teriakan-teriakan itu?" Junsu menuntut, berjalan kembali kedalam ruangan.

"Jaejoong hamil." Youchun membentak.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" dia menuntut, melihat kearahku dengan terkejut. Ya, kau bisa mengatakan siapa saudara biologis di band ini.

"Siapa?"

Mataku memusatkan perhatian pada Yunho dan pertanyaan yang diucapkanya dengan pelan "Apa?"

Mata dinginnya itu yang selalu bisa melihat kedalam relung jiwaku sekarang terbakar. "Siapa, Jaejoong? Siapa ayahnya?" Dan dia memandang lurus pada Youchun. "Atau apakah aku sudah tahu."

"Apa?" Aku tak percaya bahwa dia berpik itu Youchun…

"Apa maksudmu, Yunho!" Youchun marah pada temannya. "Kau pikir aku akan..? Apa kau sudah gila? Dia mungkin seksi, tapi aku tak pernah menyentuhnya! Dia seperti saudara bagiku."

"Aku tak percaya padamu." Suara Yunho sedingin es dan aku tahu saat itu juga bahwa ia lebih dari marah. Yunho hanya akan sangat dingin ketika ia benar-benar marah. Aku tidak yakin bagaimana atau bahkan kenapa dia sangat marah. Para pria lainnya marah, pasti. Tapi tidak seperti Yunho. "Aku melihat cara kau menatapnya. Aku lihat bagaimana dia selalu menempel padamu."

Yunho…" Aku hancur ketika dia menatap kembali padaku. Untuk sesaat aku tak mampu bernapas selama aku mendapatkan kegusaran di mata indahnya. Dia tak pernah melihat ku seperti itu sebelumnya.

Yunho, bukan Youchun ayahnya."

"Lalu siapa, Jae?" Dia melintasi ruangan dengan sangat cepat. Dia menyandarkan tangannya di tempat tidur kedua sisiku dan mendorong wajahnya sangat dekat bahkan aku bisa merasakan kopi di napasnya. "Siapa yang menyentuh mu?!"

Aku tak bisa berkata-kata. Tak bisa membentuk kata-kata yang dia inginkan untuk aku katakan. Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan padanya ketika dia berpikiran seperti itu? Kenapa dia menuduh seperti itu? Laki-laki ini yang telah menyaksikan seluruh kehidupanku, yang telah menyanyikan lagu tidurku, yang telah mencintaiku seperti saudara, dan memperlakukanku seolah aku ini istimewa... Dia terlihat seperti benci padaku sekarang dan aku tak mengerti itu.

Changmin mendorongnya kembali. "Hentikan, Yunho. Tak bisakah kau melihat bahwa dia takut padamu sekarang?"

"Cukup katakan siapa!"

"Kenapa?" Aku berteriak. "Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu?"

"Supaya aku bisa membunuhnya!" Dia berteriak.

Air mataku mengalir. "Ada apa denganmu, Yunho? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?"

"Siwon? Dia mendekatimu beberapa bulan yang lalu. Apakah dia?

Aku melihatnya malam kemarin dan tangannya selalu menyentuh mu." Dia berjuang membebaskan dirinya dari Changmin dan aku takut jika Changmin tak mampu menahannya dia akan memukulku. "Apakah dia!?"

"Bukan!"

"Siapa!"

Youchun memposisikan dirinya antara aku dan Yunho, tapi dia memutar kearahku dan menggenggam tanganku. "Katakan padanya, Jae.

Katakan padanya supaya dia bisa tenang."

"Aku…" Aku menggeleng. Jika aku katakan yang sebenarnya maka aku harus mengatakan tentang itu juga. Aku tak bisa bersembunyi lagi. Aku akan sangat malu.

"Seseorang dalam ruangan ini?" Yunho bertanya. "Benar?"

"Ya." Aku berbisik dan kepala Youchun tersentak seolah-olah aku menamparnya. Matanya bertemu dengan mataku dan aku tahu bahwa dia tahu jadi aku mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat tidur.

Yunho mendengar ku. Seperti dia memiliki pendengaran supersonik karna aku bahkan tak mendengar suaraku sendiri. "Siapa, Jae?

Katakan padaku siapa." Apakah suaranya benar-benar pecah?

Aku menelan dengan kuat dan mengerjapkan air mataku, tapi itu tak mampu untuk mencegahnya. Yunho…"

 **"SIAPA!"**

 **"KAU!"**


	9. BAB 8

**_PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung_**

 ** _WARNING : cerita ini dari ff yang PERNAH SAYA saya baca tp entahlah di lanjuutin apa ga dan ternyata ada novel nya_**

 ** _The Rocker That Hold Me  
by  
TerryAnne Browning ..._**

 ** _saya juga belum baca jadi lansung copy dan replace... Entah ada nya peruahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan .._**

 ** _YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !1_**

* * *

 _ **Bab 8**_

Jika aku memberitahumu bahwa itu mungkin bagiku melukai orang yang kucintai apakah kau akan percaya? Itu memang benar. Aku mengambil sesuatu yang sebenarnya bukan untukku. Aku mengambilnya dan berpura-pura tidak melakukannya. Aku mengambilnya dan menghargai setiap detik sialan itu.

Aku adalah orang yang jahat. Aku mengambil keuntungan dari seorang teman, dari seseorang yang telah menghabiskan masa hidupnya untuk membuat hidupku lebih baik. Yunho mempercayaiku.

Aku satu-satunya orang yang dipercayainya sepanjang hidupnya, sehingga jika dia tidak percaya lagi maka tidak akan ada orang lain.

Dan aku menghancurkan kepercayaan itu.

Empat bulan yang lalu aku menjadi seorang yang lemah dan egois.

Tapi sampai hari ini, detik ini aku tidak menyesalinya. Aku hanya membiarkan diriku memikirkannya saat aku berada sendirian dikamar hotelku. Ketika cinta dan kebutuhanku pada Yunho membuatku kewalahan sampai pada titik dimana aku tahu aku tak punya pilihan selain mengingat kembali saat malamku bersamanya.

Untuk sekali ini kami beristirahat sepanjang hari sebelum konser dimulai. Aku senang karena ada badai diluar dan aku benci berada di bus selama hujan badai. Bahkan diumur 21 tahun pun aku masih takut akan petir.

Aku meringkuk dalam selimutku dan mencoba untuk tidak berpikir macam-macam tentang badai yang mengamuk diluar. Namun itu tak ada gunanya. Jadi aku mengambil kunci kamarku dengan kunci kamar yang lain dan beranjak keluar dari kamar. Lampu berkedap-kedip kala aku berlari melintasi koridor dan membuka pintu kamar Yunho. Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya, sebab ada kemungkinan aku tidak sengaja menyaksikan Yunho sedang bercinta dengan salah satu fansnya. Tapi guntur lebih menakutkan bagiku.

Ketika kubuka pintu kamarnya, aku terkejut menemukannya sendirian dan tak lama merasa senang karena pada kenyataannya dia tidak sedang bersama seorang pelacur. Lampu dikamar mandi menyala dan pintunya sedikit terbuka, menjatuhkan cahaya lembut disekitar ruangan. Dia sedang berbaring dengan satu tangannya berada dibawah kepalanya sementara yang satunya...

Tangan satunya tengah membelai kejantanannya yang mengeras!

Aku tersentak, melihat untuk pertama kalinya Yunho yang sedang terangsang. Dia sepenuhnya telanjang, dan kejantanannya yang panjang dengan puncak lebar membentang melewati pusarnya.

Bolanya, bulat sempurna mengetat saat dia melanjutkan gerakan tangannya naik dan turun di kejantanannya yang berdenyut-denyut.

Mulutku mendadak mengering saat aku tanpa rasa malu melihatnya.

"Akhirnya." Dia melantur dan aku menyadari dia sedang mabuk.

"Akhirnya apa?" Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, tidak dapat menemukan suara yang lebih kuat.

"Kau akhirnya datang padaku. Oh Tuhan! Aku sudah nyeri sepanjang malam hanya untukmu." Dia duduk dan mengulurkan tangannya yang tidak membelai dirinya, sesuatu yang masih tetap dilakukannya. Jemarinya bergoyang, menggodaku untuk datang kepadanya. "Kemarilah, baby!"

Tanpa berpikir, aku maju ke arahnya dan meletakan tanganku digenggamannya. Dengan sedikit tarikan dia menarikku jatuh ke sampingnya ditempat tidur. "Sentuhlah!" Masih memegang tanganku, dia membawanya ke kejantanannya dan menangkupkan jemariku di sekelilingnya. "Apakah kau merasakan betapa aku membutuhkanmu?"

"Ya." Bisikku, terpesona akan pemandangan jemariku yangmeluncur naik turun di kejantanannya yang besar.

Aku tahu ini salah. Yunho mabuk dan berpikir aku adalah salah satu dari fansnya yang datang untuk bermain cinta dengannya. Tapi begitu aku menyentuh benda hidup yang mana itu adalah kejantanannya, aku tahu bahwa aku tidak perduli. Aku menginginkannya, sungguh menginginkannya sejak lama. Dan aku mencintainya dengan cara yang tak bisa dilakukan oleh orang lain.

Tidak masalah aku masih perawan, dia kemungkinan besar tidak akan mengingatnya begitu pagi menjelang, dimana waktu yang aku rencanakan untuk telah pergi lama dari tempat tidur ini. Badai yang mengamuk diluar sudah bukan hal yang penting lagi, pikiranku teralihkan sepenuhnya ketika aku membungkuk dan mencium Yunho.

Suara erangannya dalam, seksi dan membuatku merinding ketika kurasakan lidahnya menyapu bibir bawahku. "Manisnya! Belum pernah aku merasakan sesuatu yang semanis ini sebelumnya." Dia melumat mulutku, membuatku pusing akan hasrat dan membuatku kehilangan napas. Jemariku saling tertaut di rambut tebalnya, membutuhkan sesuatu untuk dipegang saat dia memulai petualangan liar ini yang hanya pernah kuimpikan dengan pria ini.

"Perlahan, baby." Dia terkekeh geli dengan suara yang kaya akan godaan yang begitu kusukai. "Aku takkan kemana-mana."

"Aku sangat menginginkanmu." Ujarku padanya, tanpa menghiraukan perasaanku terungkap di pikiran gelapnya yang berkabut. "Aku membutuhkanmu, Yunho."

"Oh Tuhan! Aku juga menginginkanmu, baby." Dia menangkup wajahku, seakan mengingat setiap detilnya, namun aku juga bertanya-tanya apakah dia benar mengenaliku. "Begitu cantik."

Bibirnya menyapu di sepanjang rahangku, lidah nakalnya meluncur di leherku dan menghisap urat yang praktis berdenyut-denyut dari dasarnya.

Dia menikmati waktunya berlama-lama denganku. Dengan hati-hati melepas baju kaus & celana pendekku. Dia menjilati setiap inci tatoku di pinggul, menggigit-gigit di sayap iblis hitam yang mengelilingi gambar hati berwarna hitam dengan semua nama mereka tertulis di dalamnya dengan tinta berwarna merah. "Sungguh seksi sekali." Geramnya sebelum membalik tubuhku sehingga dia bisa member perhatian lebih jelas tato yang menghiasi sebagian besar punggungku. Sayap iblis yang berwarna gelap, menggambarkan aku sebagai iblis bersayap itu dengan penulisan gaya Gothic yang menyebutku adalah "Milik dari DBSK," ditulis dengan huruf Goth.

Kurasakan kejantanannya menyenggolku, meluncur di sepanjang celah pantatku dan aku melebarkan kakiku tanpa ragu. "Kau belum siap untuk aku melakukan itu, baby. Pantat perawanmu itu harus dijinakkan perlahan. Terutama ketika aku keras seperti ini...Belum pernah aku sekeras ini, baby. Tidak pernah! Semuanya untukmu..."

Dia menggigit bahuku. Aku menjerit dari kenikmatan murni dari rasa sakit sedikit yang mendalam di antara kakiku.

Ketika dia membalik tubuhku kembali ke punggungku dan menyerang bibirku lagi, terlihat hilang dalam cecapan rasaku. Dia menangkup payudara kecilku ditangan besarnya, membuatku merona. Dia terbiasa dengan payudara yang besar daripada punyaku.

Yunho adalah pecinta payudara dan aku tahu bahwa punyaku tidak memukau dia sebelumnya. Tapi kelihatannya dia menyukainya.

Mulutnya meninggalkan mulutku dan menelan hampir keseluruhan salah satu payudaraku saat dia mengisap putingku ke dalam mulut panasanya. Aku menjerit, menyukai sensasi tarikan yang ditimbulkan saat dia menghisap. Jemarinya menarik putingku yang lain, tidak mau melewatkannya sedikit pun. Setelah beberapa menit, mulutnya berpindah ke payudaraku yang lain sementara jemarinya bergerak meluncur ke bawah, membelai sepanjang pusarku dan semakin turun.

Ketika dia mencapai kewanitaanku, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat saat jemarinya membuka lipatanku. Sebuah erangan tersiksa keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sungguh basah untukku." Dia tampak terpesona dengan rambut pubisku. Aku selalu membersihkannya dengan waxing kecuali pada bagian yang disebut orang-orang garis landasan di sepanjang lipatan luarku. Dari cara dia menatapku begitu intens pada rambut pubis keriting pirangku, aku mengambil kesimpulan dia menyukainya.

"Apakah rasamu sama bagusnya dengan aromamu, baby?"

Sebelum aku bisa menjawabnya, dia telah pindah dan memposisikan mulutnya diklitorisku. Aku menjerit saat dia menghisap pusat intiku dengan mulut panasnya.

Punggungku melengkung dari ranjang saat dia menghisap dan terus menghisap hingga aku tak bisa bertahan lagi dan akhirnya orgasme dimulutnya. Cairanku melimpah ruah dipintu kewanitaanku dan dia merintih sambil membersihkanku hingga tetes terakhir.

Ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya berkilauan dengan bukti gairahku. Yunho tidak bersusah payah untuk mengelapnya ketika dia menciumku. Rasaku di lidahnya sungguh memalukan pada awalnya, tapi kemudian aku dapat merasakan seutuhnya hal itu dan mengerang akan betapa eksotisnya rasa ini.

Dia berbaring terlentang dan membawaku ke atasnya. "Katakan kau milikku." Tuntutnya.

"Aku milikmu." Jawabku tanpa keraguan. "Semuanya untukmu, Yunho!"

"Bawa aku ke dalam dirimu, baby. Jadikan aku bagian darimu." Jika aku bisa berhenti berpikir sejenak, aku mungkin akan menyarankan kondom. Tapi saat ini aku mungkin telah terlalu terangsang.

Pengaman adalah hal paling jauh yang ada di pikiranku saat aku meluncur turun ke kejantanannya.

Aku menggigit bibirku dan menelan balik tangisan kesakitanku saat dia mencoba menerobos penghalang keperawananku. Dia terengah-engah saat aku memulai gerakan turun sampai ke dasar. "Begitu nikmat. Sungguh sangat ketat." Desisnya. Tangannya dipinggulku menahanku untuk tetap stabil. "Tahan sebentar, cantik. Jika kau bergerak sekarang aku akan mempermalukan diriku dan meledak terlalu cepat di dalammu."

Aku dengan senang hati memberinya semua waktu yang dia butuhkan karena aku sendiri sedang berjuang untuk menampungnya.

Aku membungkuk ke depan hingga putingku menelusuri dadanya dan menciumnya. Lidahnya bergelut dengan lidahku dan kurasakan otot intiku mengendur, membuatnya pas untuk diatur. Aku mulai bergerak diatasnya tapi tangannya mengencang dipinggulku, memaksaku untuk tetap diam.

"Belum sekarang." Ucapnya. "Aku terlalu dekat untuk keluar."

Yunho!" Aku perlu bergerak sekarang. Aku terbakar lagi untuknya.

Memahami kebutuhanku, ibu jarinya menggosok klitorisku. Aku berteriak menikmatinya. "Kumohon. Aku hampir sampai." Dia melepaskan pegangannya di pinggulku dan aku mulai bergerak maju dan mundur dengan hati-hati. Otot dalamku menegang saat pelepasanku mulai dekat. Jempolnya terus menggosok dan memutar dengan cepat di atas klitorisku, memburuku hingga aku sampai ke tepian jurang orgasme.

Yunho!" Aku tak bisa bertahan lebih lama. "Sialan, Yunho!"

"Baby...!" Punggungnya melengkung saat melepaskan dirinya di dalam diriku.

Aku jatuh di dada kerasnya, mencoba untuk bernafas. Lengannya mendekapku erat dan dia mencium bahuku. "Sungguh menakjubkan." Gumamnya setengah tertidur. Aku tersenyum di atas dadanya yang berkeringat basah sambil mengangguk setuju.

Pada saat aku telah bisa mengatur napas, Yunho telah terlelap. Aku benci meninggalkannya, tapi aku tahu aku tidak bisa tinggal sehingga aku turun dari atas tubuhnya. Dia mengigau sesuatu hal yang tidak bisa kupahami saat dia berguling menjauh dariku. Aku cepat-cepat berpakaian dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Keesokan harinya ketika berprilaku seperti Yunho yang telah lama kukenal, aku tahu dia tidak mengingat apa-apa. Sebagian kecil diriku mati perlahan didalam, namun sebagian besarnya terlihat lega. Aku tak bisa menghadapinya bila dia tiba-tiba memperlakukanku berbeda karena kejadian spontan dimana aku terlalu lemah untuk berkata tidak.


	10. BAB 9

**_PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung_**

 ** _WARNING : cerita ini dari ff yang PERNAH SAYA saya baca tp entahlah di lanjuutin apa ga dan ternyata ada novel nya_**

 ** _The Rocker That Hold Me  
by  
TerryAnne Browning ..._**

 ** _saya juga belum baca jadi lansung copy dan replace... Entah ada nya peruahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan .._**

 ** _YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !1_**

* * *

 _ **Bab 9**_

Sekarang saat aku duduk memakai sebuah baju rumah sakit, menatap pria yang kucintai setelah sebelumnya berteriak padanya bahwa ia adalah ayah dari anakku, aku tidak bisa mengatasi rasa malu yang melandaku. Aku mengambil keuntungan dari seseorang yang aku cintai, satu-satunya orang yang bisa memilikiku begitu menyeluruh. Air mata mengalir di wajahku dan aku tak bisa menahan isakan pelan yang keluar dariku.

Semua kemarahan tampaknya menguap dari Yunho. Dia jatuh dalam pelukan Changmin, menyebabkan pria besar itu hampir menjatuhkannya.

"Apa?" Dia berbisik.

"Kau, Yunho." Isakku. "Kau adalah ayahnya."

"Tidak...aku..." Dia menggeleng. tidak..."

Hatiku lebih hancur lagi karena aku tahu bahwa dia tak akan pernah menjadi kekasihku jika dia tidak mabuk, jika ia tidak berpikir bahwa aku adalah orang lain. Ya Tuhan, aku orang yang hina. Tidak lebih baik dari seorang pemerkosa yang mengambil keuntungan dari seorang gadis yang mabuk. Aku menerima dia untuk berkata 'tidak'.

Dan aku tahu bahwa Yunho akan berteriak 'tidak' padaku kalau ia tahu bahwa aku adalah gadis yang berhubungan seks dengannya malam itu.

Aku menyeka wajahku, membenci air mataku. "Ya, Yunho."

"Ini adalah mimpi. Aku memimpikannya." Dia tersentak menjauh dari Changmin, mendorong Youchun yang menghalangi jalannya dan jatuh berlutut di sampingku. "Benarkah?"

Menolak untuk menatap matanya aku menggeleng. "Maafkan aku, Yunho. Maaf aku mengambil keuntungan darimu. Tolong...tolong jangan membenciku." Kata yang terakhir keluar berupa bisikan serak.

Suasana di sekitar ruangan ini begitu hening bahwa kupikir mungkin yang lain telah meninggalkan kami dan aku tidak memperhatikannya. Tapi ketika Youchun mulai terkekeh dan para saudara prianya segera bergabung aku tahu bahwa aku tidak mendapat keberuntungan. Aku memberikan tatapan paling dinginku

pada mereka. "Hal ini tidak lucu! Aku seperti memperkosanya."

Sekarang ini Yunho yang terkekeh dan aku ternganga, tidak dapat memahami bagaimana ini menjadi sesuatu yang lucu. Ketika ia melihat betapa kesalnya aku dia berhenti tertawa padaku dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ayolah, Jae. Tidak mungkin kau mengambil keuntungan dariku. Dan ini bukanlah pemerkosaan

ketika itu hubungan suka sama suka, sayang."

"Kau tidak tahu itu aku. Kau berpikir bahwa aku adalah salah satu dari fans pelacurmu." Air mata lebih banyak lagi mengalir di wajahku.

Matanya menyipit padaku. "Apa yang kau katakan! Aku mungkin mabuk, tapi aku tahu siapa dirimu, Jaejoong. Aku telah bermimpi tentang hal itu jauh lebih lama dari yang seharusnya. Itu sebabnya ketika aku terbangun keesokan paginya aku hanya berpikir itu adalah mimpi. Sebuah mimpi basah, tentu saja, tapi masih hanya sebuah mimpi."

Para pria yang lain membuat kebisingan dan Youchun memberi Yunho tatapan tajam. "Terlalu banyak info, bung. Terlalu banyak info. Kami tak perlu tahu apa-apa tentang itu."

Kata-katanya membuat aku syok. Jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku merasa dinding yang telah kubangun di sekeliling hatiku runtuh perlahan.

Yunho tahu bahwa itu aku. Malam itu, malam indah itu yang telah menghantuiku selama berbulan-bulan saat dia bercinta denganku—bukan dengan salah satu pelacur yang tak terhitung jumlahnya! Aku tidak bisa merangkai kata-kata, mulut dan pikiranku tak tahu bagaimana untuk bekerja sama saat ini. Jadi aku hanya duduk di sana di tempat tidur rumah sakit dan menatap dengan mataterbelalak pada ayah dari anakku.

"Jaejoong..."

Pintu terbuka dan memotong apapun yang hendak ia katakan. Seorang perawat masuk mendorong kursi roda di depannya. Dia tidak terlihat senang. Dari kerutan permanen di sekitar bibir dan matanya kupikir wanita ini jarang tertawa dalam lima puluh tahun kehidupannya. "Nah, karena semua teriakan telah berhenti saya pikir aman untuk masuk tanpa takut kehilangan anggota tubuhku. Apakah

Anda membutuhkan bantuan untuk ganti pakaian Nona Kim?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan ia mengalihkan pandangan tajamnya pada para priaku. "Saya sarankan menempatkan mobil Anda di sekitar pintu masuk utama sehingga kita bisa memulangkan wanita muda ini."

Junsu meringis. "Aku akan pergi memanggil taksi." Aku memberinya senyuman. "Terima kasih."

Perawat itu, aku menjulukinya Si Galak karena dia mengingatkanku pada kurcaci dari Kisah Putih Salju dengan rambut abu-abu dan perawakan pendeknya, mengusir yang lain keluar dari ruangan. "Dia perlu berpakaian. Saya tidak peduli apa hubungan kalian dengan, dia tidak mengganti pakaian dengan adanya kalian di sini."

Yunho memelototi wanita tua kecil itu dan aku tahu bahwa dia akan mungkin menggeram pada wanita itu jadi aku meraih tangannya dan sedikit meremasnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan keluar dalam beberapa menit."

Youchun meletakkan tangannya di bahu Yunho. "Mari kita pergi, bung.

Ada banyak waktu untuk bicara nanti. Dia tidak akan ke mana- mana."

Yunho dengan bahu tegang mengikuti Changmin keluar pintu dengan Youchun mengikuti tepat di belakangnya. Di pintu Youchun berhenti dan melirik ke arahku. "Kami akan berada di luar. Oke?"

Aku mengangguk dan menunggu sampai pintu ditutup di belakang mereka sebelum meraih pakaian yang kukenakan malam sebelumnya. Pakaianku terlipat rapi di lemari kecil yang juga sebuah nakas disamping tempat tidur kecil yang tidak nyaman. Perawat membantuku karena kakiku masih gemetar. "Kamu perlu banyak istirahat, sayang."

Kekasaran dalam suara Galaknya sudah hilang sekarang.

"Aku akan pergi untuk liburan hari ini. Aku berencana untuk tidak melakukan apapun selain berbaring di pantai di bawah sinar matahari yang hangat."

Perawat itu mengangguk. "Hanya saja jangan terlalu banyak terkena sinar matahari. Itu tidak baik untuk bayinya."Aku terhuyung, menyadari bahwa aku tak tahu apa yang baik atau tidak untuk bayiku. Air mata segar menusuk di mataku. Aku tak ingin menyakiti bayi perempuanku dengan cara apapun, sama sekali.

Setelah masa kecil yang aku alami di mana ibuku bertindak kejam padaku, aku bersumpah untuk memastikan bahwa anakku hanya tahu cinta dan kasih sayang. Aku menarik keluar foto yang teknisi berikan padaku malam sebelumnya dari saku celana jeansku di mana aku menyembunyikannya sehingga para priaku tidak akan melihatnya dan merapikan tepian foto itu.

"Ada situs web yang tak terhitung jumlahnya yang dapat kau kunjungi untuk mengetahui apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan pada kehamilan pada setiap tahap." Perawat menyarankannya saat dia membantuku duduk ke kursi roda. Entah bagaimana dia berhasil menahan pintu terbuka dan mendorongku keluar tanpa kesulitan apapun.

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan membuka internet, sudah mengetik kata kunci di mesin pencari sehingga aku bisa melihatnya nanti.

Para pria bersandar di dinding ketika kami keluar. Youchun mengerutkan dahi ke arahku ketika ia melihat ponselku. "Sialan, jangan! Kau akan beristirahat, bukan bekerja." Dia merebut telepon dari tanganku sebelum aku bisa mengatakan apa-apa dan mematikannya.

"Tapi aku tidak..."

"Apa itu?" Yunho mengangguk ke gambar yang telah tergenggam di tanganku.

Aku menyodorkannya pada Yunho saat yang lain melangkah ke sisiku sementara perawat mendorongku menuju lift. "Ini gambar USG si bayi." Aku menggigit bibir saat ia meraih foto mengkilap itu dengan tangan sedikit gemetar.

Saat ia menatap untuk pertama kalinya gambar anak kami, aku mengamatinya dengan cermat. Dia tampak pucat, mata biru esnya berkaca-kaca, tapi aku melihat senyum kecil tersungging dibibirnya saat ia menatap pada foto di tangannya yang besar. "Indah." Bisiknya.

Semua orang diam saat lift turun ke bawah. Youchun berdiri sebelah kiriku, jari-jarinya mengelus leherku untuk menenangkan sementara Changmin menyandarkan kepala di dinding lift dan menutup matanya.

Yunho tampak asyik dengan gambar anaknya sambil terus menatap pada foto itu. Ketika perawat mendorongku keluar Junsu sudah mendapatkan dua taksi yang menunggu kami. Dia menahan pintu yang pertama terbuka untukku.

Seolah-olah aku orang cacat Yunho melangkah maju saat aku mulai berdiri dan mengangkatku, menempatkanku di taksi dengan lembut sebelum meluncur di sampingku. Changmin membuka pintu dan meluncur di sisi lainku meninggalkan Junsu dan Youchun untuk mengambil taksi kedua.

Perjalanan menuju hotel tampak seperti memakan waktu lama sekali dan karena bagi Siwon tidak butuh waktu lama untuk

menempatkanku ke ruang gawat darurat malam sebelumnya. aku bertanya-tanya seberapa cepat dia telah mengemudi. Aku menggelengkan kepala memikirkan hal itu. "Apa?" Tanya Changmin.

"Tidak ada." Aku tahu lebih baik menyembunyikannya daripada menyuarakan pikiranku. Para priaku secara berlebihan melindungiku dan akan mengejutkan Siwon jika mereka tahu bahwa ia telah mengemudi seperti dalam balapan Indianapolis 500 sementara aku berada dalam kendaraan yang sama. Dan mungkin mereka tidak perduli bahwa aku dalam keadaan setengah sadar pada saat itu.

Tapi memikirkan keterampilan para rocker itu mengemudi membuatku bertanya-tanya apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Aku tidak melihat dia bahkan sebelum para pria tiba malam sebelumnya.

"Di mana Siwon?"

Yunho mengangkat bahu. "Tidak tahu. Jangan pedulikan."

Changmin mendesah. "Dia mendapat telepon dari Gabriella dan mengatakan ia sedang menuju kembali ke California. Dia berpesan

padamu bahwa dia berharap kau segera merasa lebih baik dan menghubunginya ketika kau sudah mampu."

"Oh." Aku bertanya-tanya apakah Gabriella menghubungi karena ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Alexis. Aku ingin mengirimi pesan padanya untuk bertanya tapi tidak bisa karena Youchun masih menyimpan ponselku. Raut wajahnya mengatakan padaku bahwa meminta Yunho agar aku bisa menggunakan ponselnya hanya akan membawaku dalam masalah, jadi aku mengepalkan tanganku dan mendesah.


	11. BAB 10

**_PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung_**

 ** _WARNING : cerita ini dari ff yang PERNAH SAYA saya baca tp entahlah di lanjuutin apa ga dan ternyata ada novel nya_**

 ** _The Rocker That Hold Me  
by  
TerryAnne Browning ..._**

 ** _saya juga belum baca jadi lansung copy dan replace... Entah ada nya peruahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan .._**

 ** _YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !1_**

* * *

 _ **Bab 10**_

Ini tidak mudah tapi entah bagaimana aku mendapatkan lima tiket untuk kami semua dalam penerbangan ke Panama City malam itu.

Dari sana perjalanan ke rumah pantai kami memakan waktu satu jam. Aku menyewa sebuah SUV besar yang bisa menampung kami semua ditambah koper barang barang kami kemudian mengatur agar sisanya dikirim ke rumah. Changmin mengemudi sementara Junsu dan Youchun naik di baris ketiga sehingga aku bisa berbaring di kursi panjang di belakang.

Sudah larut malam dan aku lelah. Kami tidak banyak bepergian menggunakan pesawat, kecuali para priaku harus berada di sebuah acara penghargaan atau sesuatu seperti premier film yang hanya melepaskan kami dari rangkaian tur kami untuk satu atau dua hari.

Aku benci terbang, aku selalu mengalami mual dan menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu dengan kantong di tanganku atau di kamar mandi. Itu tidak membuat morning sickness (mual karena hamil) yang aku alami lebih baik dan pada saat kami telah mendarat para pria mengancamku dengan mengunjungi rumah sakit lain. Tapi ketika aku mampu menanggulangi rasa mualku dengan meminum fizzy lemon lime soda mereka tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi.

Pada saat kami sampai di rumah pantai, yang secara teknis hanya sebuah pondok besar, aku tertidur. Lengan yang kuat mengangkat aku dan aku tidak repot-repot untuk membuka mataku saat kau membungkuskan lenganku di leher Yunho dan tertidur lagi.

Cahaya pagi yang cerah membanjiri jendelaku. Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk tambahan bantal dan menariknya ke atas kepalaku untuk menghalangi cahaya yang terang. Kandung kemihku memprotes ketika aku mencoba untuk kembali tidur dan aku duduk perlahan agar perutku tidak memiliki terlalu banyak alasan untuk membenciku. Sepintas kamarku itu indah. Langit-langit berkubah, pintu Prancis yang menuju balkon, dinding krem dengan karpet cokelat lembut. Sebuah TV enam puluh inci tergantung di dinding di seberang tempat tidurku, yang terbungkus selimut dan seprai yang berwana beige dan krem yang nyaman.

Aku berdiri, melangkah ke kamar mandi yang terhubung dengan kamar. Aksen hijau laut menghiasi dinding, lilin-lilin ada dimana-mana dengan aroma segar kapas dan bunga melati. Ada bak mandi jacuzzi dan sebuah shower pribadi. Aku tahu dari perjelajahan di dunia maya saat online bahwa ini adalah kamar tidur utama dan kamar mandi karena satu-satunya dengan jacuzzi dan bertanya-tanya apakah para pria telah menempatkan aku di sini karena kemewahan itu.

Jika demikian aku benci untuk memberitahu mereka bahwa aku tidak bisa menggunakan jacuzzi karena aku hamil. Tetapi pikiran bijaksana mereka menghangatkan hatiku. Tersenyum aku menggunakan kamar mandi untuk mandi dengan cepat. Perutku menggerutu untuk makanan dan aku punya keinginan gila ini untuk bacon (daging babi/sapi asap) dan bubur jagung keju.

Di lantai bawah aku menemukan dapur modern dengan granit cantik di atas konter dapur dan peralatan dari stainless steel. Sesuai permintaanku kulkas dan dapur terisi penuh dengan makanan dan minuman ringan. Tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan bacon atau bubur jagung dimanapun. Aku tidak meminta barang-barang itu, aku bahkan tidak memakan bubur jagung sejak aku masih kecil.

Perutku menggeram dan aku mendesah. Tidak ada lagi yang terdengar menarik. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa memakan makanan yang lain jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkan bacon dan bubur jagung keju. Menarik keluar Sprite aku membuka botol itu dan meneguknya sedikit.

"Pagi, Jae." Junsu datang melalui pintu geser yang mengarah luar.

Dia penuh keringat karena baru saja selesai berjalan di pantai.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Dia bertanya sambil membuka lemari es dan mengeluarkan sebotol air.

"Aku lapar." Kataku dengan sedikit cemberut.

"Itu kabar baik." Dia terduduk di kursi di meja dapur. "Dapatkah kamu membuatkan aku sesuatu juga?"

"Kita tidak punya bubur jagung." Ada getaran dalam suaraku dan gilanya sebuah air mata lolos dari mata kiriku. Aku akan menangis jika tidak mendapatkan bubur jagung? Apa-apaan ini! Junsu, melihat air mataku cepat untuk menenangkanku. Dia mengambil tanganku dan memberinya sedikit remasan. "Jadi buatlah

sesuatu yang lain, sayang."

Aku menggeleng. "Aku ingin bubur jagung." Bisikku. "Aku kira ini semacam keinginan gila dalam kehamilan karena aku tidak berpikir aku bisa makan apa pun. Aku ingin bacon dan bubur jagung keju...Sama seperti yang dibuat oleh ibuku ketika dia benar-benar sadar." Dadaku sakit hanya karena berpikir tentang ibuku, menyebabkan rasa sakit yang mendalam menyeruak keluar dan aku mulai tersedu-sedu.

Junsu yang malang kebingungan. Aku mendengar langkah kaki yang bergegas ke dapur. Suara marah Youchun menuntut untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi dan kemudian lengan yang kuat melilitku.

"Jae? Apa yang salah sayang?"

Tapi aku tidak bisa menjawabnya jadi aku hanya membenamkan wajahku di lehernya dan terus menangis. Aku tidak menangis untuk ibu aku ketika dia meninggal. Pada waktu itu aku sudah sangat lega.

Dia adalah mosnter dari jenis terburuk. Aku menjadi sasaran pukulannya secara teratur. Tumbuh di sebuah trailer yang selalu ada setengah botol-botol minuman kosong tergeletak di sekeliling dengan pipa ganja dan jarum heroin, mengherankan bahwa aku ternyata tumbuh setengah normal.

"Dia ingin bubur jagung." Aku mendengar Junsu menjelaskan kepada Youchun. "Dengan bacon dan keju seperti yang dulu dibuat oleh ibunya."

"Jadi pergilah dapatkan dia bubur jagung terkutuk dan bacon itu, Junsu!" Teriak Youchun, putus asa. Dia mengangkatku dan kemudian duduk dan menempatkanku di pangkuannya. Aku mendengar Junsu bergerak cepat kemudian membanting pintu belakang saat ia berlari keluar.

"Jaejoong, tidak apa-apa. Kami akan membuatkanmu bubur jagung, sayang " Dia mengoyangku sekarang, suaranya yang ia digunakan untuk menyakiti hal-hal kecil.

Aku menggeleng. "Ini tidak akan sama. Ini tidak akan terasa sama.

Dia membuatnya begitu baik. Aku menyukai bubur jagung itu. Itu adalah favoritku."

"Oh, Jaejoong." Dia menghembuskan napas frustrasi. "Sayang, dia hampir tidak ingat jelas sembilan puluh lima persen dari waktunya.

Mengapa kamu bahkan berpikir tentang dia sekarang?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Aku terisak lebih kencang. "Dia jahat dan aku seharusnya tidak membiarkan dia masuk dalam pikiranku. Tapi...dia adalah ibuku, Youchun." Hidungku berair. Dan tanpa berpikir aku menyekanya di bahunya sambil dia terus menggoyangkan tubuhku yang gemetar. "Yang bisa aku pikirkan adalah betapa aku ingin semangkuk bacon dan bubur jagung dengan keju buatannya."

"Oke, sayang. Aku bersumpah kita akan mendapatkannya, dan aku akan bekerja keras hingga rasanya sama seperti yang kau inginkan...Hanya tolonglah berhenti menangis. Kau membuatku bersedih." Ada sedikit getaran dalam suaranya dan aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat mata cokelat besarnya yang basah.

Tangisanku berhenti. Aku tidak menyadari bahwa rasa sakitku ini rasa sakitnya juga. "M-m-maaf."

"Apakah ini bagian dari hormon-hormon kehamilan yang aku dengar?" Dia bertanya sambil menjalankan tangan di atas kepala botaknya. "Karena jika hal itu penyebabnya aku tidak berpikir aku akan bertahan lama dengan omong kosong ini."

Aku tertawa. "Aku rasa begitu...Aku tidak pernah berpikir tentang ibuku. Hal ini begitu kacau."

Aku tidak suka ini. Benci bahwa aku telah menghabiskan waktu meski cuma sedetik menangisi si jalang yang jahat itu. Aku meringis mengusap mataku dengan punggung tanganku dan menyadari bahwa kemeja Youchun basah oleh air mata dan ingusku. "Oh. Maaf tentang kemejamu."

Dia menariknya di atas kepalanya dan menggunakannya untuk mengeringkan wajahku. "Ini hanya kemeja, sayang. Lihat, sekarang lebih baik. Jaejoong-ku yang cantik kembali lagi." Dia mengecup keningku dan bergerak sehingga aku kembali duduk sendiri dan dia berdiri. "Aku butuh kopi."

Yunho baru saja bergabung dengan kami, sepasang celana tidur menggantung di pinggul rampingnya, ketika Junsu datang dengan dua kantong belanja. Dia tampak lebih dari sekedar kehabisan napas sekarang setelah berlari. "Aku membeli semua bubur jagung yang mereka punya, Jae. Masing-masing satu jenis. Aku tidak tahu apakah kita mendapatkan keju atau apapun yang kamu inginkan.

Jadi aku membeli jenis yang berbeda. Dan aku berharap bacon-nya cukup."

Aku melemparkan tanganku di sekelilingnya, tidak peduli bahwa ia masih bermandi keringat. "Terima kasih, Junsu." Dia benar-benar berlebihan tapi dia begitu manis, mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan karena aku telah begitu sedih.

Dia mencium pipiku. "Apa pun asalkan kau senang, sayang."

"Ada apa tentang bubur jagung?" Tanya Yunho, menambahkan gula ke cangkir kopinya. "Aku kelaparan."

"jae ingin bacon dan bubur jagung dengan keju." Kata Youchun sambil membuka sebungkus bacon dan melemparkannya ke dalam panci di atas kompor. "Jadi Jae akan mendapatkan bacon dan bubur jagung keju." Dia mengedipkan mata padaku saat ia mulai menempatkan sisa belanjaan. "Seperti yang ibunya buat."


	12. BAB 11

**_PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung_**

 ** _WARNING : cerita ini dari ff yang PERNAH SAYA saya baca tp entahlah di lanjuutin apa ga dan ternyata ada novel nya_**

 ** _The Rocker That Hold Me  
by  
TerryAnne Browning ..._**

 ** _saya juga belum baca jadi lansung copy dan replace... Entah ada nya peruahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan .._**

 ** _YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !1_**

* * *

 _ **Bab 11**_

Dengan perutku yang kenyang karena bubur jagung buatan Youchun, yang ternyata cukup spektakuler walaupun rasanya tidak menyerupai buatan ibuku, aku memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sisa pagiku berbaring di pantai. Kami mendapatkan pantai pribadi sekitar seperempat mil luasnya dan aku mengambil keuntungan dari hal itu.

Changmin membawakan kursi panjang untukku sementara aku mengambil payung sehingga aku tidak terkena paparan sinar matahari terlalu banyak. Dengan buku ditanganku dan botol air minum di tempat minumku, aku siap. Aku mengambil buku _What To Expect When Expecting_ sehari sebelumnya saat kami di bandara tapi aku belum bisa membaca melewati beberapa halaman pertama.

Mengatakan bahwa aku merasakan ketakutan tentang janin ini adalah pernyataan yang meremehkan kenyataan sebenarnya. Tapi aku berusaha mengatasinya. Setidaknya aku merasa lebih baik hari ini dibandingkan dengan apa yang kurasakan selama ini. Rasa mualku kelihatannya mulai mereda dan walaupun aku kelelahan tapi aku merasa cukup istirahat.

Para priaku meninggalkanku untuk beberapa saat. Changmin menggumamkan sesuatu tentang kembali tidur setelah dia begitu baik membawakanku kursi panjang yang berat. Aku senang mendapatkan waktu untukku sendiri, sesuatu yang jarang kudapatkan. Ini sungguh menyenangkan untuk meluruskan tubuh, dengan sinar hangat matahari di atasku dan tidak harus khawatir akan para priaku. Menjelang siang aku kulemparkan bukuku ke kursi dan berdiri. Aku merasa kelaparan dan berpikir betapa Yunhomatnya sandwich (roti tangkup isi) keju panggang dengan tomat dan bacon. Saat aku memasuki rumah melalui pintu samping yang langsung mengarah ke ruang tamu, aku menemukan Junsu dan Yunho tengah menonton Sports Center di televisi layar datar 90 inci yang tergantung di dinding.

"Kalian lapar?" Tanyaku saat aku berjalan melintasi ruang menonton menuju kamar mandi. Aku harus buang air kecil layaknya...Yah, layaknya wanita hamil! Kandung kemihku terasa seperti seukuran semangka karena terasa begitu penuh.

"Aku mau." Jawab Junsu padaku. "Apa yang kau buat?"

"Sandwich." Jawabku, bergegas ke kamar mandi. Ketika aku duduk di tiolet, rasanya sungguh melegakan hingga tak sadar aku mengerang.

Setelah mencuci tangan, aku langsung menuju dapur dan mulai menggoreng beberapa bacon. Kurasa ini menjadi makanan idamanku sekarang, tapi aku tidak masalah. Bacon sungguh enak! Aku membuat sepiring besar sandwich yang banyak. BLT (sandwich tanpa isian daging), dengan keju panggang, dan dengan irisan daging kalkun. Aku sedang memasukkan seiris bacon dimulutku ketika Yunho masuk.

"Oh Tuhan, baunya enak disini." Dia mengambil bir dari kulkas dan membuka tutupnya. "Angin laut sungguh membuat seorang pria menjadi lapar."

Aku memutar mataku padanya, nyengir. "Benarkah? Dan sejak kapan kau berada diluar untuk menghirup udara laut itu?" Dia menyeringai malu dan mengambil sepotong BLT. "Rakus."

"Tidak bisakah aku tidak menahannya ketika kau membuat sandwich terbaik didunia?" Dia menarikku mendekat ke arahnya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Sepasang mata biru esnya itu menangkap mataku dan aku terjebak di kedalaman indahnya.

Tangannya mengelus sisi tubuhku, membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan sentuhan Yunho seperti ini. Aku telah mendambakannya, ya. Tapi hingga saat itu aku tak pernah berpikir akan menerima belaian kasih sayangnya. Ketika tangannya menyentuh pinggulku, pinggulku yang ada tatonya dan menarikku lebih dekat ke sisinya, aku mendekat dengan senang hati.

Aku mengangkat tanganku dan menyentuh dadanya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Panas dari kulitnya membakarku dan aku menyandarkan diriku padanya, ingin merasakan kulitnya yang terlihat dari baju kausnya tepat diatas kerah bajunya. Aku ingin menjilati lehernya dan menggigit kupingnya. Aku ingin...

"Makan siang." Changmin masuk ke dapur sambil menggosokan kedua tangannya, rambutnya berantakan karena tidur siang panjangnya.

"Mengagumkan, aku belum pernah lagi menikmati keju panggang setelah sekian lama."

Merasa lemah, aku beranjak menjauh dari Yunho. Dia menjatuhkan tangannya di sisi tubuhnya dan rahangnya mengetat. Aku menyiapkan sepiring sandwich keju panggang untuk Changmin dan menyodorkannya sekantong keripik sebelum menyiapkan sandwich untukku sendiri.

Jantungku berdetak terasa seperti aku akan mati dan jemariku gemetar saat aku mulai menyusun bacon dan tomat di atas keju panggangku.

Yang lainnya turut bergabung dan kami semua duduk untuk menikmati hidangan bersama. Ini terasa nyaman, sungguh sangat menyenangkan. Kami jarang makan seperti ini. Biasanya hanya makanan siap saji dan terburu-buru, tidak pernah masakan buatan sendiri dan tidak pernah bersama-sama.

Liburan kali ini sungguh senilai dengan setiap sen uang yang aku benci untuk dihabiskan.

Tidur siang sangat menyenangkan. Tidur malam adalah surga.

Aku tidur lebih banyak dalam dua hari terakhir ini daripada minggu- minggu sebelumnya. Aku tertidur di kursi panjangku setelah makan siang kemarin. Kemudian pagi ini aku tidur hingga siang setelah pergi tidur jam 8 malam tadi malam. Dan sekarang sudah hampir jam 3 sore dan mataku sudah terasa berat lagi.

Menguap, aku melempar bukuku ke handuk pantai di samping kursiku dan meregangkan lenganku hingga ke atas kepalaku. Ketika aku melakukan itu, bahan kain dari atasan bikiniku mengencang dan aku menyadari sesuatu yang tidak aku sadari sebelumnya.

Payudaraku besar! Tampaknya kurang lebih naik satu ukuran lebih besar dari ukuran normalku. Kabar ini menggembirakan hatiku dan aku nyengir saat aku menutup mata. Hal kehamilan ini ternyata tidak begitu buruk juga...

Tetesan air dingin menyentuh kulitku dan aku menjerit ketika aku tersentak dari kursiku, kaget terbangun dari tidur indahku. Sambil melotot pada Yunho, aku mendorong kacamataku dari wajahku ke rambutku. "Brengsek kau!"

Dia tertawa kecil dengan suara khasnya yang dalam dan seksi lalu menjatuhkan diri di samping kursiku. Celana renang basahnya menekan paha hangatku yang telanjang dan aku memukul perutnya.

"Kau membeku, Yunho. Apakah airnya begitu dingin?"

"Tidak. Terasa pas untukku." Dia menarik kacamata dari kepalaku dan memakainya di matanya. "Ini bagus." Dia memindahkan lengannya hingga kepalaku berbantalkan bahunya daripada gulungan handuk pantai yang sebelumnya kupakai. Dadanya sungguh dingin untukku tapi aku meringkuk mendekatinya hingga kepalaku dapat bersandar di dadanya. "Ayo kita membeli sebuah rumah di pinggir pantai. Bukan yang seperti itu, tapi sesuatu yang menyerupainya.

Yang lebih besar."

Kubiarkan lengan hangatku memeluk pinggangnya, merasa nyaman didalam pelukannya. "Sungguh?"

Dia mengangguk. "Aku suka pantai. Dan kau kelihatannya bahagia disini. Kita tidak bisa tinggal selamanya di bus tur dan kamar hotel,

Jae. Terutama sekarang." Jemarinya mengelusku lenganku naik turun. "Apakah kau ingin tinggal di Florida atau di California?"

"Aku tak perduli." Dan memang aku tidak perduli. Sepanjang aku bersama orang-orang yang kucintai, aku yakin aku bisa tinggal walau itu di kotak kardus.

"Aku akan menelpon Rich nanti dan menyuruhnya mencari seorang makelar. Aku ingin kita mendapatkan rumah sebelum musim panas ini berakhir. Dan aku ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa tur untuk musim gugur ini dibatalkan. Kita tak bisa banyak bepergian dengan usia 7 bulan kehamilanmu."

Kepalaku mendongak. "Tunggu. APA? Kau tidak bisa membatalkan tur."

"Tentu aku bisa. Kau tidak bisa ikut tur dengan kami selama hamil, Jae. Dan aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu seperti itu di rumah. Rich akan bisa mengatasinya." Dia membuatnya terdengar seperti masuk akal, tapi itu hanya makin membuatku merasa bersalah. Dia membatalkan sesuatu yang besar, hanya untukku. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya berkorban sebesar itu.

Yunho..."

Dia mendorong kacamataku ke rambutnya. "Jangan berdebat denganku, Jaejoong. Tidak ada satupun yang kau katakan akan mengubah pikiranku. Ada hal yang lebih penting dibanding dengan tur bodoh sialan itu."

Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta sekali lagi padanya saat ini. Aku tak bisa menahan senyum yang mengembang di wajahku saat aku kembali bersandar di otot dadanya yang keras. "Terserah apa katamu, Yunho."

"Itu benar, sayang." Kami berdua tertawa dan kemudian kurasakan bibirnya di rambutku. "Mari kita tidur siang. Aku kelelahan."

"Ide yang bagus." Aku bergeser sehingga kakiku terjalin dengan kakinya.

"Kemudian kita bisa pergi makan malam." Jemarinya tertaut di rambutku sambil dia memijat kulit kepalaku. "Hanya kau dan aku."

Kepalaku mendongak lagi. " _Seperti...kencan?_ "

Ada sebuah senyuman di bibir 'cium aku' nya yang sempurna. "Sama seperti sebuah kencan, baby girl."

* * *

aku baru tau **_The Rocker That Hold Me_** _ada lanjutan nya berarti aku salah memilih karakter :-( ... teryata masing masing anggota band nya memiliki kisah sendiri ... seharus nya junsu nanti aja ya di keluarinya ... pan seharusnya junsu menjadi orang yang di cintai youchun ... tapi mau ganti karakter lgi males ... -_-_ ** _  
_**

 _ada kah saran ...?_


	13. BAB 12

**_PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung_**

 ** _WARNING : cerita ini dari ff yang PERNAH SAYA saya baca tp entahlah di lanjuutin apa ga dan ternyata ada novel nya_**

 ** _The Rocker That Hold Me  
by  
TerryAnne Browning ..._**

 ** _saya juga belum baca jadi lansung copy dan replace... Entah ada nya peruahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan .._**

 ** _YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !1_**

* * *

 **Bab 12**

Bagaimana bisa aku tidak punya baju untuk di pakai?

Aku punya celana jins, dan baju, dan pakaian dalam. Tapi aku tidak punya apa-apa yang dianggap seksi, atau pantas untuk dipakai berkencan. Celana jinsku mahal tapi sudah usang, dengan robekan yang tak seharusnya ada disana, dan berjumbai karena sering di cuci.

Semua bajuku adalah baju kaus T-shirt dan sembilan dari sepuluh dari baju-baju itu memilki logo DBSK. Bra dan celana pendekku adalah katun dan merupakan hal yang paling tidak seksi yang pernah aku lihat.

Dengan tersedu-sedu aku jatuh ke tempat tidur dan memandang ke kamar berantakanku. Semua pakaianku yang terlempar dari tasku berserakan di sekitar kamar. Bahkan ada bra yang tergantung di kepala ranjang. Aku tidak bisa pergi di kencan pertamaku dengan Yunho, _Sial, kencan pertamaku satu-satunya dengan jins dan T-shirt!_

.

Ada ketukan tajam di pintu kamarku yang tertutup sebelum itu terbuka dan Yunho menjulurkan kepalanya kedalam. "Hai sayang, kausiap..?" suaranya mengecil dan matanya melebar ketika melihat kekacauan yang telah aku lakukan pada kamarku di lima belas menit terakhir. "Jae?"

Isakan lain lolos dari mulutku. "Aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk di pakai."

Alisan menaik dengan cara yang begitu manis yang sangat aku sukai dan dia melangkah masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam kamar. "Kamarmu memberi kesan dengan berbeda, baby. Ada apa?"

"Semua yang aku miliki adalah jins bodoh dan semua bajuku memiliki logo DBSK. Aku tak memiliki satupun gaun yang mengagumkan! Bahkan satu rok pun aku tak punya. Semua celana dalamku terbuat dari katun dan braku terlihat membosankan." Aku mengambil gulingku dan memeluknya di dadaku.

Dia memiringkan kepalanya kesamping. "Dan kau menginginkan kan sebuah gaun dan rok, dan pakaian dalam yang tidak membosankan? Meskipun aku katakan padamu kenyataan bahwa bra yang tergantung pada tonggak tempat tidurmu itu sangat sangat seksi?"

Aku melemparkan sebuah tatapan tajam padanya. "Aku ingin sesuatu yang bisa aku pakai di kencan kita sehingga kau akan menginginkan untuk melepaskannya dari tubuhku dengan gigimu.

Aku ingin jadi seksi!"

Cuping hidungnya mengembang dan dia berbalik menjauh. Sebelum aku bahkan sempat berpikir apa yang sedang dia lakukan, dia mengunci pintu di belakangnya dan tiba-tiba di depanku. "Berdiri, Jae." Ketika aku tidak bergerak dia mengambil tanganku dan menari ku agar berdiri. Jari-jari lembut mengangkat daguku, memaksaku untuk bertemu dengan pandangan intens biru dinginnya. "Pernahkah aku berbohong padamu, baby girl?"

Menggigit bibirku, aku menggeleng. Yunho selalu mengatakan kebenaran padaku. Mungkin dia menyembunyikan beberapa hal dariku, tapi dia tidak pernah berbohong padaku. _Tidak pernah._

"Jadi dengarkan aku, karena aku tidak mau mengulanginya lagi, oke?" aku mengangguk, tertawan oleh caranya menatap kebawah padaku dari tinggi badannya yang 6 kaki 3 inchi. "Kau adalah wanita paling seksi yang pernah aku temui. Kau tak butuh lebih dari sepasang jins robek, baju compang camping, dan pakaian dalam yang kasar dan aku ingin menelanjangimu dengan gigiku. Sial, kau membuatku keras hanya dengan berada di satu ruangan yang sama.

Jika aku mencium parfummu, atau apapun yang kau pakai itu membuat arom mu menakjubkan, aku tak bisa berjalan dengan benar."

Aku lupa cara bernapas. Semua kekuatan otak ku hanya terfokus pada bibirnya saat mereka membentuk kata-kata gila bermakna dalam penuh kasih sayang. "Jika kau menginginkan semua itu maka kita akan mendapatkannya. Malam ini, besok. Kapanpun kau mau.

Namun, jangan membelinya kecuali jika kau menginginkannya, karena aku lebih menginginkanmu sekarang berdiri disana dalam kaus kebesaran dan jins pendek itu daripada dalam gaun atau lingerie."

"Be-benarkah?" Suaraku keluar berupa desahan.

"Sungguh." Jarinya menyusuri pinggang celana jinsku, membuat isi kepalaku berenang dalam hasrat. "Jadi apa yang kau inginkan, Jae?

Mau aku bawa berbelanja?"

"Ya." Karena aku masih merasa tidak seksi meskipun dia berkata begitu. Lidahku menjilati bibir keringku. "Tapi...besok."

"Besok?" Suaranya merendah, menjadi desahan seduktif yang aku ingat dari malam kami bersama. "Jadi kencan kita batal?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku "Tidak, aku hanya ingin melewati makan malam dan langsung ke ciuman selamat malam." Dan saat ini

aku ingin berbahagia pada fakta bahwa dia benar-benar tahu bahwa akulah yang dia cium. "Dan mungkin melihat seberapa hebat kau

menelanjangiku dengan gigimu."

Dia menyeringai dengan ganas, menyebabkanku menggigil Yunhomat.

"Aku pikir aku bisa bersedia melayanimu Nona."

Baiklah, aku akan jadi orang pertama yang mengatakan bercinta dengan Yunho bukanlah sebuah ide bagus. Tapi sial, jika itu bukan ide terbaik yang pernah aku miliki. Pria itu memiliki talenta, aku tahu ini di malam pertama kami bersama. Pria bisa menggunakan lidahnya dalam banyak cara yang membuatku memohon untuk dikasihani.

Malam pertama kami bersama tidak ada apa-apanya dengan tadi malam. Mungkin karena aku tidak harus merasa bersalah karena memanfaatkannya. Atau harus menyembunyikan bagaimana semua perasaanku tentangnya. Mungkin karena saat ini dia sadar dan meneriakkan namaku ketika dia datang, daripada "baby". Atau mungkin karena setelah itu, sebagai ganti tertidur dia malah berbalik padaku sehingga punggungku berada di dadanya dan memelukku sampai tertidur di lengannya.

Apapun alasannya ini adalah keajaiban dan aku bangun pagi berikutnya dengan perasaan seperti aku bisa mengapung. Dia masih menempel di punggungku, dengan satu tangan meraup payudaraky dan tangan satunya lagi berbaring dengan cara melindungi dimana anak kami bertumbuh di perutku. Ini adalah cara sempurna untuk bangun dan aku menginginkan itu setiap pagi selama sisa hidupku.

Bibir hangat membelai leherku. "Pagi, baby." Dia bernapas di telingaku. "Bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Jika aku katakan ini adalah malam terbaik yang pernah aku rasakan akankah kau percaya padaku?"

Aku merasakan senyumannya pada bahuku. "Ya, karena ini juga satu dari malam terbaik yang pernah kurasakan juga."

Aku benar-benar tidak senang dengan jawabannya. Berbalik dalam lengannya aku memegang dagunya dan bertemu dengan mata berbinar miliknya "Satu dari yang terbaik?"

Dia mengangguk. "Yup."

Mata hijauku menyipit. "Apa yang lainnya?"

Dia menyeringai. "Coba aku pikir dulu... seminggu yang lalu ketika kau merayap disampingku dalam bus. Ketika kau tidak bisa tidur tahun lalu dan menghabiskan malam di kamarku di hotel mengobrol denganku sampai aku tertidur..." dia mengangkat bahu. "Semua itu kelihatannya melibatkanmu tidur di lenganku."

Oke, jadi aku dengan jelas lebih bahagia dengan jawaban itu. Tidak banyak wanita yang bisa, terutama ketika seorang seseksi seperti Jung Yunho mengatakan semua itu padanya! "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku mempertahankanmu kadang-kadang Tuan."

Dia mengerjapkan bulu mata tebal itu padaku dan aku terpaku sejenak oleh keindahan mendalamnya ketika menggantung di mata biru esnya. Tuhan, aku akan membunuh untuk bulu mata seperti itu!

Berwarna lebih gelap dari pada rambutnya, bulu matanya menakjubkan. Ini tidak adil bahwa matanya sangat menawan.

"Ayo mandi, baby. Aku lapar."

Karena saran agar bangun dan makan darinya, perutku berbunyi. Yunho menyeringai padaku.

"Bagaimana dengan beberapa bacon?"

Aku tertawa. "Aku akan membenci bacon setelah semua ini berakhir."

"Mungkin," dia menciumku, cepat, kuat namun tidak terlalu kuat.

"Sekarang angkat pantatmu yang seksi itu sehingga kita bisa makan.

Aku butuh makanan, wanita. Makanan."


	14. BAB 13

**_PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung_**

 ** _WARNING : cerita ini dari ff yang PERNAH SAYA saya baca tp entahlah di lanjuutin apa ga dan ternyata ada novel nya_**

 ** _The Rocker That Hold Me  
by  
TerryAnne Browning ..._**

 ** _saya juga belum baca jadi lansung copy dan replace... Entah ada nya peruahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan .._**

 ** _YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !1_**

* * *

 _ **Bab 13**_

Aku tidak mempunyai teman wanita. Aku dibesarkan oleh empat rocker. Hal ini sedikit tidak mengherankan jika aku tidak tertarik untuk berbelanja. Kemarin malam untuk pertama kalinya aku ingin memiliki gaun. Bayi ini begitu membuatku kehilangan pikiranku!

Semua yang aku inginkan adalah untuk merasa cantik, seksi. Tetapi aku tidak ingin menghilangkan jati diriku. Aku tidak ingin gaun desainer. Aku mungkin akan muntah jika aku menghabiskan lebih dari seratus dollar untuk pakaian. Jadi aku berakhir di mall.

Di sebuah mall pada hari Rabu di kota turis? Yeah, ini adalah ide yang bagus. Tidak!

Apakah kamu punya ide berapa banyak gadis remaja berada di sebuah mal pada hari Rabu di musim panas? Aku yakin kau tidak mengetahuinya, dan aku juga yakin bahwa Yunho juga tak mengetahuinya. Jadi ketika kami masuk ke American Eagle dan gadis pelayan toko berdiri dengan kemeja yang belum selesai di lipat berada ditangannya menjerit aku hampir melompat keluar dari kulitku karena aku tidak pernah menyangka hal itu akan terjadi.

"Oh Tuhanku. Oh Tuhanku. Oh Tuhanku!" Gadis itu berada didepan Yunho bahkan sebelum aku mengetahui darimana teriakan itu berasal.

"Kau Jung Yunho." Dia berteriak lagi, menyebabkan semua orang yang berada di dalam dan di luar toko berhenti dan melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. "Aku ini penggemar beratmu. Aku Meg."

Aku tahu saat itu juga bahwa aku tidak akan berbelanja apapun hari itu. Sepertinya begitu Meg menyebutkan nama Yunho dengan lantang seketika itu pula Yunho dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis yang terengah-engah. Salah satu dari mereka benar-benar mendorongku keluar dari jalannya sehingga dia bisa lebih dekat pada Yunho.

Berpasang tangan berada di seluruh tubuhnya, ingin memiliki kenangan menyentuh rocker yang mungkin menatap dalam mimpi basah mereka.

Aku harus menyembunyikan perasaanku untuk Yunho selama setahun dari sekarang. Walaupun itu membunuhku dari dalam aku tidak akan membiarkan melihat berapa banyak gadis jalang yang menyentuhnya-atau lebih buruk, yang tidur dengan Yunho- menggangguku. Tapi hari ini aku tidak bisa bersembunyi di balik dinding-dinding yang aku bangun untuk saat seperti ini. Aku hamil dengan bayinya, Sialan! Yunho menghabiskan berjam-jam membuatku datang ke dalam pelukannya semalam sebelumnya.

Jadi sementara dia tersenyum dan tertawa dan membiarkan mereka menyentuhnya aku berbalik dan pergi. Kecemburuan memakanku seperti penyakit dan aku begitu marah pada Yunho karena membiarkan mereka menyentuhnya, bahwa dia membiarkan mereka mendorongku keluar seperti aku tidak berarti. Bagian otakku yang lebih rasional mencoba untuk memahami hal itu. Berusaha untuk membuatku melihat bahwa dia hanya memainkan bagiannya, bermain berlebihan pada penggemarnya.

.

Tetapi sebagian besar penggemar yang datang lebih banyak penggemar perempuan DBSK aku sanksi jika mereka bahkan mendengarkan musik mereka. Atau apakah itu hanya tentang tidur bersama seorang rocker seksi? Dari apa yang telah aku saksikan selama bertahun-tahun alasan yang terakhir lebih mendekati garis kebenaran daripada alasan yang pertama.

Teleponku mulai memainkan Ashes oleh DBSK dan aku mendelik turun pada benda yang berada dalam genggamanku untuk melihat wajah Yunho tersenyum kearahku di layar iPhone. Alih-alih menjawab aku naik ke eskalator dan pergi ke lantai dua. Aku tidak dapat menghadapinya sekarang. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan jika aku melihatnya saat ini.

Menampar wajah tampannya? Menendang tepat di bolanya?

Mengakui bahwa aku obsesif jatuh cinta padanya? Aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Sudah cukup buruk bahwa ia tahu betapa aku menginginkannya, sejauh aku akan membungkuk hanya untuk masuk ke dalam celananya.

"Jae?" Aku tidak melihat kerel ketika aku mendengar dia panik dan memanggil namaku dari lantai bawah. Biarkan dia khawatir. Beri waktu lima menit dan dia akan dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis lagi dan aku hanya akan menjadi yang kedua. _Persetan dengan itu, dan_

 _setubuhi saja dia!_

Sebuah toko menarik perhatianku dan aku pergi tanpa berfikir tentang hal tersebut. Sekarang, ini adalah toko yang aku inginkan.

Renda kulit hitam, rantai, sutra dan berlubang. _Oh, fvck yeah!_ Ada seorang gadis yang murung di belakang meja yang cemberut padaku ketika aku masuk ke dalam. Dia mempunyai semacam majalah rock di meja yang berada di depannya dan setelah menentukan bahwa aku tidak layak untuk waktunya, dia kembali ke artikel di depannya.

Aku tersesat dalam membeli pakaian. Celana dalam seksi berwarna hitam, bra yang cocok. Potongan tinggi dan garter. Gaun hitam berteriak bahwa itu dibuat untukku. Sebuah rok dengan rantai di kedua sisinya. Atasan yang memamerkan aset baruku. Sepatu, sepatu, dan sepatu lagi yang cocok dengan semua pakaian gelapku yang seksi.

Aku memastikan untuk mendapatkan semuanya dalam ukuran yang lebih besar jadi aku akan mempunyai sedikit ruang untuk tumbuh karena kehamilanku akan segera terlihat. Dan saat aku mencoba sepatu aku menyadari bahwa satu nomor lebih besar dan lebar-lah yang aku butuhkan, tapi itu tidak mengejutkanku. Aku telahmembaca tentang kaki beberapa wanita tumbuh seperti itu ketika mereka hamil. Itu aneh tapi nyata.

Gadis di belakang meja menatapku selama aku melemparkan barang-barangku di atas meja. "Apakah kau menemukan barang yang kau cari?" tanyanya.

Aku melihat rambutnya di cat hitam, tindikan di hidung dan alisnya, tato dbsd di lengan kanannya dan aku merasa menemukan semacam semangat. Seandainya aku mengenal gadis ini ketika aku tumbuh dewasa dia akan memiliki kemungkinan besar berakhir sebagai sahabatku. "Semua yang aku miliki adalah celana jins dan kemeja DBSK bodoh itu. Sudah waktunya untuk perubahan."

Mata gadis itu menyempit padaku. "Kemeja DBSK tidak bodoh. Aku memiliki enam dari mereka."

"Maka kau memiliki selera yang sangat bagus dalam musik. Tapi aku butuh sesuatu yang menjeritkan kata seksi, bukan gadis rocker di pintu sebelah." Dia mulai mengambil pakaianku dan aku berpaling untuk melihat rak perhiasan dibelakangku. Ada benda-benda kecil, beberapa dari mereka paling mahal hanya dua puluh dollar.

.

Tetapi mereka sangat indah. Iblis seksi dengan sayap dan tanduk perak bernoda menggantung dari mencuri perhatianku dan aku melemparkan itu ke atas meja dengan barangku yang lainnnya.

Bagian samping dengan cincin pusar yang berikutnya dan aku menemukan beberapa yang aku suka. Beberapa anting hidung dan aku selesai.

Ada delapan kantong penuh saat gadis itu telah selesai memindai barang-barangku ke dalam komputer. Aku menyerahkan kartu kredit

dan melihat mata gadis melotot saat dia melihat nama di kartu kredit.

Jung Yunho ?" Dia tergagap dan melihatku lebih dekat. "Itu kau. Aku berpikir kau terlihat familiar. Kau adalah gajah Kim!"

Aku tersenyum pada gadis itu. "Ya."

"Kau adalah gadis terkeren di dunia." Dia menggesek kartunya sebelum mengembalikannya. "Aku suka poster DBSK dengan kau menempel pada Park Youchun. Sialan aku akan membunuh untuk menjadi dirimu."

Itu membuat senyumku menghilang. "Tidak. Kamu tidak akan." Aku meyakinkannya. Hidupku mungkin terlihat sempurna sekarang, tetapi tidak ada seorangpun yang berharap untuk hidup seperti ku saat tumbuh dewasa. Tidak ada yang layak mimpi buruk semacam itu memenuhi masa kanak-kanak mereka.

Ada keributan di luar toko dan aku berbalik untuk menemukan tiga penjaga berdiri di luar dengan wajah Yunho pucat dan panik. Aku melirik teleponku dan melihat bahwa aku telah di toko selama lebih dari satu jam. Sial! Yunho!" Aku memanggilnya saat dia melewati toko.

Kepalanya tersentak dan dia bergerak lebih cepat daripada yang pernah kulihat saat dia memasuki toko dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, jari-jarinya gemetar ketika mereka menyusup ke dalam rambutku dan menyentak kepalaku ke belakang untuk bertemu dengan mata birunya. "Jangan pernah melakukan itu padaku lagi!"

Sebagian besar amarahku pudar saat aku berbelanja, jadi aku berdiri dan memberinya kecupan di pipi. "Aku pikir kau sedang bersenang-senang dengan klub penggemarmu jadi kau tidak akan merindukanku."

Matanya menyipit. "Apakah kau cemburu?"

Aku menjauh darinya dan berpaling pada gadis di belakang meja yang sedang menatap Yunho dengan heran. Itu tidak mengangguku kali ini, aku tahu gadis itu adalah penggemar sejati dari band, tidak hanya karena wajah tampan para personelnya. Aku melihat name tagnya

dan memberikan senyum menghargai. "Terima kasih untuk semua bantuanmu Beth. Yunho, Beth telah sangat membantu hari ini. Aku

menghabiskan tiga ribu tanpa menyadarinya."

Yunho mengangkat alis tetapi gadis itu mempersembahkan seringai.

"Terima kasih, Beth."

Aku menarik keluar salah satu dari atasan yang baru saja aku beli, yang abu-abu, dan meraih spidol di atas meja samping komputer.

Aku menuliskan namaku di belakang dan kemudian menyerahkan spidol ke Yunho tanpa melihatnya. "Tuliskan alamatmu untukku dan aku akan mengirimkanmu poster yang paling kamu suka dengan tanda tanda tangan semua personel di atasnya."

"Itu..." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu sangat luar biasa. Terima kasih!"

Aku mengangkat bahu menonton coretan tangannya di selembar kertas kecil. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku suka bertemu dengan penggemar sejati DBSK. Terima kasih sekali lagi." Yunho mengangkat delapan tas dan mengikutiku keluar toko dengan mengedipkan mata pada gadis itu.


	15. BAB 14

**_PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung_**

 ** _WARNING : cerita ini dari ff yang PERNAH SAYA saya baca tp entahlah di lanjuutin apa ga dan ternyata ada novel nya_**

 ** _The Rocker That Hold Me  
by  
TerryAnne Browning ..._**

 ** _saya juga belum baca jadi lansung copy dan replace... Entah ada nya peruahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan .._**

 ** _YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !1_**

* * *

 _ **Bab 14**_

Aku tidur sendirian malam itu. Panggil aku kekanak-kanakan dan tidak dewasa, aku tidak peduli. Aku menyebutnya perlindungan.

Setelah peristiwa di mal dan pertempuranku dengan kecemburuan aku tidak bisa menangani menghabiskan satu malam lagi di lengan Yunho tanpa mengabaikan perasaanku.

Jadi aku mengunci pintuku ketika aku pergi ke tempat tidur malam itu dan tidak bergerak ketika aku mendengar ketukan Yunho. "Jae, jangan lakukan ini." Dia memanggil, tapi aku baru saja menempati tempat tidurku.

Pagi ini aku sudah mandi dan berpakaian, tapi aku belum siap untuk turun dan bersikap baik kepada semua orang. Jadi aku duduk di tempat tidurku dengan rambutku masih basah dan laptopku terbuka.

Ada beberapa email yang aku harus tangani dari Rich. Dia tidak senang para priaku tidak akan mengikuti tur pada bulan September dan aku tidak terkejut. Aku tidak tahu seberapa banyak Yunho berbicara kepada manajernya, tapi aku sadar bahwa bajingan itu menyalahkan aku.

Setelah menangani bisnis pada akhir Email-emailku aku menyambar ponselku, mengambil gambarku dengan memberikannya jari tengah dan mengirim pesannya ke Rich Branson. Ya, aku benar-benar peduli soal apa yang dia pikir tentang aku. Terserahlah.

Aku sedang berselancar di dunia maya mencari ulasan ahli kandungan/kebidanan lokal ketika aku mendapat pesan balasan.

Kehamilan telah benar-benar TIDAK menenangkan kejalanganmu, _Princess_.

Alih-alih menelepon untuk berteriak padanya karena memanggil aku 'Princess', aku hanya mengirim kembali gambarku memberinya jari tengah dan melemparkan teleponku ke samping. Satu jam kemudian aku keluar dari kamarku dan turun ke bawah. Youchun sedang menonton film zombie menjijikkan pada layar datar di ruang tamu dan aku berharap aku punya waktu untuk duduk dan menonton bersamanya.

"Mau ke mana?" Dia bertanya ketika aku mengambil kunci mobil SUV.

"Aku mendapatkan sebuah janji dengan dokter kandungan yang bagus." Aku berkata melewati atas bahuku. "Mereka mendapatkan pembatalan janji kunjungan siang ini dan mampu menyisipkan untuk masuk. Aku harus segera pergi atau aku akan terlambat."

Dia mengikuti aku keluar pintu. "Dimana Yunho? Tidakkah kau pikir dia harus pergi denganmu? "Aku mengangkat bahu. "Dia tidak ada di kamarnya dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk khawatir tentang hal itu." Aku naik ke kursi pengemudi dan mulai mengetuk alamat kompleks medis ke dalam GPS.

Youchun melompat di sampingku. "Seseorang harus pergi denganmu."

Dia memberiku tatapan taja, yang mengatakan kepadaku untuk tidak berdebat. Bukan berarti aku akan melakukannya. Aku sangat senang untuk memiliki teman dan dukungan dari seseorang yang mencintaiku.

Dengan tersenyum aku mundur dari jalan masuk dan berbalik menuju Panama City.

Stafnya ramah dan profesional. Aku harus mengisi formulir yang tak terhitung jumlahnya ketika aku tiba. Asuransi, keluarga dan riwayat kesehatan pribadi. Ada sebuah halaman seluruhnya tentang periode haidku. Kapan periode pertamaku? Berapa hari lamanya periode terakhirku? Seberapa sering siklusku? Di bagian belakang ada lebih banyak pertanyaan pribadi. Berapa banyak pasangan seksual yang

Anda miliki? Apakah Anda pernah/sedang menderita STD ( _Sexual Transmitted Disease_ = PMS, Penyakit Menular Seksual)?

Youchun duduk dengan sabar di sampingku sementara aku mengisi semuanya dan masuk denganku ketika perawat memanggil namaku.

Aku tidak melupakan bahwa Yunho seharusnya bersamaku hari ini.

Dan aku merasakan kebutuhan untuk kehadiran saat kunjungan ini melelahkanku.

Aku mencoba menelponnya dua kali sementara kami menunggu dokter untuk datang, tapi ia tidak menjawab. Aku menyimpulkan dia membalasku karena tidak membiarkan dia masuk ke kamarku tadi malam.

Ketika Dr. Morgan melangkah ke ruangan aku terkejut betapa cantiknya dia. Pada akhir usia tiga puluhan, dia memiliki kecantikan yang awet. Aku pikir dia akan menjadi secantik ini ketika dia berusia delapan puluh. Dia memberiku senyum yang menyenangkan dan menjabat tanganku. "Halo gajah. Senang bertemu Anda." Dia menawarkan tangannya untuk Youchun. "Apakah kau Ayah si baby?"

"Tidak, Bu. Hanya teman."

Dr. Morgan mengangkat satu alisnya, tapi tidak berkomentar saat ia duduk dan meletakkan iPad di atas meja kecil di samping kursinya.

"Nah, gajah, ceritakan sedikit tentang kehamilan Anda."

"Aku sembilan belas minggu dan bayi ini perempuan." Aku tidak yakin apa yang dokter inginkan, tapi itu semua yang aku benar-benar tahu tentang kehamilanku.

"Dan kau baru-baru ini mengetahuinya?" Aku mengangguk. "Oke.

Nah, biarkan aku memberitahu Anda tentang beberapa hal yang perlu kita lakukan. Kita harus melakukan beberapa cek darah dan aku perlu melakukan Pap smear. Ini semua adalah tes rutin untuk memastikan bahwa Anda dan bayi Anda sehat. Karena Anda sudah begitu jauh dalam kehamilan Anda, aku ingin melakukan USG lain untuk mendapatkan beberapa pengukuran dan untuk mengkonfirmasi tanggal kelahirannya. "

"Oke."

"Bagus." Dia menarik sebuah perangkat kecil dari saku mantelnya.

"Pertama aku ingin mendengarkan detak jantung bayi apakah baik- baik saja?"

Aku duduk dengan nyaman dan dokter menarik baju kausku ke atas.

Sedikit gel kecil di ujung perangkat dan dia mendorong itu pada perut bawahku. Dia menggerakkan alat itu beberapa kali dan kemudian ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan suara yang tidak salah lagi adalah detak jantung bayiku.

"Itu menakjubkan." Youchun berbisik dari kursinya diseberang dinding.

Aku memberinya senyuman. "Aku tahu."

"Sial, Jae. Ini kenyataan, ya? Kau benar-benar memiliki seorang bayi. "Dia mengusap tangannya di atas kepalanya yang botak.

Dokter tertawa pelan. "Tidak diragukan lagi ada bayi di sana.

Kedengarannya bagus. Sebuah detak jantung yang kuat. "Dia menjauhkan perangkat itu dan menggunakan kertas tisu untuk menyeka gel dari kulitku. "Sekarang untuk bagian yang tidak menyenangkan, gajah." Dia menarik keluar sebuah gaun dan selimut kertas dari lemari di bawah meja di mana iPad-nya berada.

"Semuanya dilepas. Aku akan melangkah keluar saat Anda melepas baju. Gaun ini terbuka di depan."

Aku menunggu sampai dia pergi sebelum meraih bajuku. Youchun berdiri dan berbalik sampai aku memakai baju dan selimut kertas menutupiku. Aku tidak malu untuk kehadiran Youchun disini. Kami merasa nyaman dengan tubuh kami dan sifat alamiah hubungan kami sehingga ia telah melihat aku telanjang lebih dari beberapa kali.

Ketika aku mengalami menstruasi pertamaku Youchun lah yang membelikanku tampon dan kemudian menunjukkan bagaimana cara memakainya. Itu mungkin terdengar tidak pantas, tapi tak ada orang lain untuk membantuku. Ibuku telah pingsan setelah malam dengan minuman keras, ganja, dan laki-laki, dan aku telah takut apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku.

Semenit kemudian dokter kembali dan aku punya pengalaman pertamaku dengan penyiksaan yang disebut Pap smear. "Ini hanya untuk memeriksa kanker serviks (leher rahim) dan PMS." Dr.

Morgan menjelaskan saat dia melakukan sesuatu yang membuat aku merintih. Pada detik berikutnya itu telah selesai. "Terlihat bagus, gajah. Leher rahim Anda bagus dan tertutup." Dia melepas sarung tangan dan melemparkannya ke tempat sampah sebelum mencuci tangan.

"Perawatku akan datang dan mengambil darah. Jangan panik karena dia akan mengambil beberapa vial." Dia melirik Youchun. "Pastikan dia makan dengan segera." Dia mengangguk. "Aku ingin melakukan USG tapi teknisiku sakit hari ini. Bisakah Anda datang kembali besok pagi? "

Aku senang untuk penundaan USG. Aku ingin Yunho denganku untuk melakukannya. Dia adalah sang ayah, orang yang aku cintai. Dia harus denganku untuk melihat sesuatu yang ajaib itu. Kenangan pertamaku saat USG telah membuatku jatuh cinta dengan makhluk yang aku tidak tahu ada. Aku yakin bahwa pengalaman itu akan meninggalkan kesan baginya.

Setelah kami meninggalkan ruangan itu aku merasa sedikit pusing karena pengambilan darah dan Youchun membantuku menuju ke SUV.

Aku lebih dari senang untuk menyerahkan kunci sehingga ia bisa mengemudi. Sebuah pemberhentian singkat di McDonalds karena aku ingin Big Mac dengan bacon dan kami dalam perjalanan kembali ke rumah pantai.

Aku senang akan pulang rumah. Aku tidak sabar untuk berbicara dengan Yunho tentang pergi ke dokter denganku esok hari. Rasa antusias melihat anak kami ketika bergerak dalam diriku akan menjadi sesuatu yang akan menjadi salah satu momen terbesar dalam hidupnya. Aku yakin akan hal itu.

Begitu Youchun memasukkan SUV ke dalam parkiran aku melompat keluar dari kendaraan dan praktis melesat ke dalam. Yunho?" Aku meneriakkan namanya, tapi tidak ada orang di rumah. Pergerakan dari pantai menarik perhatianku dan aku berbalik untuk melihat Yunho,

Changmin, dan Junsu keluar di pantai dengan sekelompok gadis-gadis berbikini.

 _Kegembiraanku menguap._

Saat aku mendekati pintu Prancis yang mengarah luar ke pantai hatiku retak terbuka. Yunho memiliki dua dari lima gadis melilit dirinya. Dia tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya pada sesuatu yang Junsu katakan. Buah dada yang ukurannya tiga kali lebih besar dari punyaku mengusap dada Yunho karena terguncang oleh tawa.

"Apakah kita mengadakan pesta?" Tanya Youchun di belakangku.

Aku menelan sebuah ganjalan di tenggorokanku. "Sepertinya demikian. Tapi aku tidak berpikir kita diundang." Merasa jijik aku berbalik dan menuju tangga. "Jadi, kau akan pergi denganku besok pagi?"

"Kupikir kau ingin Yunho untuk pergi denganmu."

"Aku tidak ingin apapun dari Yunho!" Aku meyakinkannya saat aku menaiki tangga.


	16. BAB 15 END

**_PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung_**

 ** _WARNING : cerita ini dari ff yang PERNAH SAYA saya baca tp entahlah di lanjuutin apa ga dan ternyata ada novel nya_**

 ** _The Rocker That Hold Me  
by  
TerryAnne Browning ..._**

 ** _saya juga belum baca jadi lansung copy dan replace... Entah ada nya peruahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan .._**

 ** _YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !1_**

* * *

 _ **Bab 15**_

Hormon kehamilan adalah hal yang menakutkan. Mereka meninggalkanmu pada tumpukan tisu bekas ingus dan bantal l DBSK bab. Mereka membuatmu berpikir tentang hal-hal yang kau secara normal tak akan pernah kau pikirkan sebelumnnya. Seperti berlari menjauh dari satu-satunya kehidupan yang pernah kau ketahui, dari orang-orang yang selalu menjaga dan mencintaimu.

Mereka membuatmu marah pada dunia.

Aku mengunci diriku sendiri di kamar dan menyalakan komputer.

Kami hanya berada di liburan bodoh ini kurang dari seminggu dan aku sudah berharap ini segera berakhir. Aku ingin Yunho dan yang lainnya menghilang. Aku ingin mereka pergi. Aku ingin...

 _Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku inginkan, oke!_

Semenjak aku berumur lima tahun para priaku sudah ada di dalam hidupku. Ketika aku pergi untuk hidup dengan mereka saat berumur lima belas tahun aku tahu bahwa akhirnya aku pulang kerumahku sebenarnya. Mereka pelabuhan amanku. Aku selalu berpikir bahwa selama aku memiliki empat pria itu denganku, aku tak akan pernah khawatir tentang apapun lagi. Namun sekarang aku merenungkan untuk meninggalkan mereka! Itu adalah pikiran paling menakutkan yang pernah masuk kedalam otakku.

Aku menghabiskan tiga jam mencari apa yang sebenarnya aku inginkan lalu berhenti untuk mengecek rekeningku untuk melihat apa yang aku miliki. Aku punya tiga juta dolar di tabunganku dan sedikit lebih dari sejuta dolar di rekeningku. Ya, Rich membayarku dengan baik.

Sebut aku pengecut. Aku tak peduli. Tapi aku tidak akan bertahan dan diperlakukan lebih dari apa yang aku saksikan ketika aku pulang dari dokter. Aku tidak cukup stabil secara emosional untuk menyembunyikan perasaanku ke lelaki bodoh itu dan aku tidak jadi bodoh jika aku membiarkannya memilki jenis kekuatan itu atas emosiku segera setelah ia menyadari bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Mengepak barang-barangku adalah sesuatu yang telah aku kuasai.

Hanya kurang dari satu jam untuk memasukkan semua yang aku butuhkan kedalam koperku. Setelah mandi aku duduk di ujung tempat tidur dan menunggu sampai rumah menjadi sepi. Disana ada musik mengalun di pantai tapi aku tidak meninggalkan kamar untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Dari suara cekikikan wanita dan suara tawa serak pria tak sulit menarik kesimpulan bahwa mereka mengalami waktu yang menyenangkan.

Sekitar jam dua musik berhenti. Sesaat kemudian pintu terbanting menutup dan akhirnya aku keluar untuk memeriksa semuanya.

Rumah gelap. Semua orang di tempat tidur, atau telah pergi semenjak mereka memutuskan bahwa wanita-wanita itu tak akan tinggal di rumah. Aku menolak untuk memeriksa kamar Yunho untuk menemukan dia masuk dalam kategori apa. Jika aku tak menemukannya di tempat tidur maka aku yakin aku tak akan bertahan.

Kembali ke kamar, aku menelpon sebuah taksi kemudian mendorong koperku ke lantai sepelan mungkin. Pengemudi taksi baru saja

sampai di halaman ketika aku melihat lampu menyala di lantai atas.

Jantungku berhenti saat aku menyadari itu adalah kamar Yunho.

Gorden tersibak dan aku melihat wajahnya muncul di jendela. Aku berbalik dan mulai melemparkan barang-barangku ke bagian

belakang taksi sebelum si pengemudi keluar.

Hanya tinggal tas besarku yang tertinggal. Aku dalam keadaan kalut utuk pergi. Pengemudi baru saja mengangkat itu bersamaan dengan pintu depan terbuka dan Yunho datang berlari. "Jae!'

"Tolong cepat." Aku memohon pada lelaki tua kecil itu.

"Berhenti!" Yunho berteriak."Apa yang kau lakukan?" aku meraih pintu belakang taksi tapi dia bisa menjangkauku sebelum aku bisa membukanya. Jari-jarinya mengunci lenganku dan menyentakku untuk berhadapan dengannya. "Kau akan kemana?"

"Jauh." Aku meludahkan kata itu padanya.

Sinar lampu jalan cukup memancarkan cahaya sehingga aku mampu melihat wajahnya pucat karena marah. "Apa-apaan kau! Kau tidak akan pergi. Kau tidak bisa pergi." Suaranya pecah dan pegangan tangannya di lenganku mengencang menyebabkan aku meringis kesakitan, tapi dia tidak melepaskanku. "Masuk kembali ke rumah."

"Kenapa?" Tuntutku. "Kenapa aku harus bertahan disini? Agar kau bisa menyiksaku dengan semua pelacur itu? Dengan begitu kau bisa menyombongkan padaku sesuatu yang tak pernah akan aku punyai?"

Tawa kering lolos dari mulutku. "Terima kasih, tapi tidak. Aku lelah dengan semuanya. Lelah melihat perempuan yang berbeda masuk dan keluar dari tempat tidurmu. Lelah memimpikan sesuatu yang aku tahu tidak akan pernah bisa aku miliki."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Dia menuntut. "Tak ada seorangpun di tempat tidurku selama berbulan-bulan! Demi Tuhan, Jaejoong. Apa kau buta? Tak bisakah kau melihat bagaimana perasaanku pada mu?"

Pertanyaannya membingungkanku. Aku tidak menahan kerutan muncul di keningku. "Perasaan apa?"

Dia menutup matanya dan menggelengkan kepala. "Kumohon, Jae.

Kembalilah masuk kerumah dan mari bicara. Jangan pergi, sayang.

Kumohon jangan pergi."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Otakku berteriak padaku untuk masuk kedalam taksi dan pergi. Ini bukan kehidupan yang

ingin aku berikan pada anakku.

Bagaimana mungkin aku membawa seorang anak kedalam kehidupan kami yang tidak ada apa-apa selain pesta dan wanita untuk para priaku? Namun hatiku bertengkar dengan otakku, menyuruhku diam dan pergi dengan Yunho.

Melihat kebimbangan di wajahku Yunho menatap supir taksi dan menyuruh pria itu membongkar barang-barangku. Dia memberi banyak uang tip pada supir itu lalu memegang tanganku sampai taksi itu keluar dari halaman dan menghilang ke dalam malam sebelum meraih koperku. " ayo, baby." Dia mendorongku pelan.

Dengan diam aku mengikutinya kedalam rumah pantai. Dia menjatuhkan tas-tasku di ruang masuk dekat pintu kemudian menggenggam tanganku. Yunho menarikku ke lantai atas dan masuk ke

kamarnya dimana ia mengunci pintu dan mendorongku duduk di ujung tempat tidurnya. Masih menggenggam tanganku dia membungkuk di depanku, memaksaku untuk melihatnya.

"Kemana kau akan pergi, Jae?" dia berbisik dengan suara serak.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Di suatu tempat disana tidak ada fans fanatik dan pelacur di semua tempat aku berjalan."

Yunho meringis. "Apa mereka benar-benar mengganggu untukmu?

Sekarang, setelah sekian tahun kau hidup bersama kami?"

Aku membelalak padanya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Haruskah aku ingin memiliki bayi ini dan menempatkannya pada pelacur-pelaur itu di kehidupan sehari-hari?

.

Haruskah aku membiarkannya melihat seperti apa kau sebenarnya: rocker angkuh yang harus memiliki semua penggemar yang memujanya bergelayut di lengannya ketika aku, ibunya, harus melihat dari samping?"

Kepalanya tersentak seolah aku secara fisik menamparnya. "Itu yang kau rasakan? Seolah kau menonton dari samping?" Dia melepaskan tanganku dan menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa aku ingin kau disampingku Jae? Kau dan hanya kau?"

Dengusanku suaranya tidak indah. "Itu sungguh sulit untuk membayangkannya, Yunho. Dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin dan semua pelacur itu memdorongku menjauh darimu begitu cepat. Dan hari ini dengan dua pelacur yang menempel padamu seperti mereka sangat kepanasan."

"Jadi kau cemburu!" Dia menyeringai dan aku ingin memukulnya.

Atau bahkan mungkin menendangnya di tempat yang akan sangat dia rasakan. Aku berdebat antara dua hal itu ketika dia tertawa benar- benar gembira dan aku memutuskan bahwa tamparan terasa lebih baik.

Tamparan itu menghilangkan senyuman di wajahnya. Dia menatapku terkejut sepenuhnya, jari-jarinya menyentuh jejak merah di wajahnya. "Aku sangat senang bahwa kau menganggap menyombongkan semua pelacur itu padaku lucu. Siapa yang peduli jika sekeping demi sekeping hatiku mati setiap aku melihat itu, benarkan?"

"Oh _sweetheart_." Dia menggelengkan kepala. "Kau harus benar- benar membuka mata hijamu indahmu itu."

Dia mengambil tanganku yang memerah berdenyut karena menamparnya dan mencium bagian pusat yang sakit.

"Satu-satunya alasan semua gadis itu di pelukanku adalah agar aku bisa menemukan kebenaran. Kemarin aku hanya menduga, tapi hari ini aku memastikannya."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Sebuah senyuman miring menghiasi di bibirnya. "Aku harus tahu untuk meyakinkan. Bahwa perasaanmu sama dalamnya seperti yang kurasa padamu. Jae, kau membuatku gila dengan kecemburuan.

Tahukah kau bahwa aku hampir membunuh sahabat terbaikku beberapa kali sejak enam bulan yang lalu?"

Mataku melebar terkejut. "Youchun? Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Untuk alasan yang sama kenapa aku menggila ketika kau mengatakan padaku kau hamil. Aku tidak ingin siapapun bisa menyentuhmu selain aku. Kau milikku, Jae. Butuh waktu selamanya bagiku untuk mengakui itu pada diriku sendiri, tetapi ketika aku bisa mengakuinya, aku tak bisa menerima ide bahwa Youchun atau Siwon atau orang lain memegang tanganmu apalagi menyentuhmu." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Malam saat Ax membawamu ke rumah sakit? Dia sudah menelponku sepuluh kali sebelum aku mengangkatnya. Aku harus melihatmu membiarkannya menciummu.

Sial, aku tak bisa memandang lurus aku sangat cemburu. Kemudian aku menyanyikan lagu itu dan berharap kau melompat ke pelukan ku ketika aku berjalan turun ke bawah panggung...

"Namun kau menghilang. Aku menggila akan kemarahan. Kabur dan menolak untuk menjawab telponku ketika pertama kali Siwon menelpon. Aku tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi padamu. Jadi ketika akhirnya aku mendengar satu pesan yang dia tinggalkan aku..."

Dia tiba-tiba berhenti, menelan ludah dengan susah. "Kau sangat sakit dan disana aku berakting seperti anak kecil pemarah karena kau tidak jatuh kepelukanku seperti yang selalu aku mimpikan."

Mengingat lagunya membuat hatiku perih. Aku telah mencoba untuk melupakan bahwa Yunho telah jatuh cinta. "Aku tidak tahan terlalu lama untuk mendengar lagumu. Aku mulai menjauh ketika aku menyadari bahwa kau...jatuh cinta." kata terakhir keluar sebagai sebuah bisikan dan aku menggit bibirku agar tak bergetar.

Yunho maju kedepan sambil berlutut sampai aku merasakan napasnya di leherku. "Sweet, sweet Jaejoong." Dia bergumam. "Masih saja buta.

Bagaimana bisa aku membuka matamu, baby girl? Kau butuh aku untuk mengucapkannya? Apakah aku telah menjadi seorang bodoh untuk tidak menyadari bahwa kau tidak bisa melihat apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?" bibirnya menyentuh bagian sensitif di bawah telingaku, memnyebabkanku menggigil. "Ya, aku jatuh cinta. _There is this ember in my heart that has hold of me and won't let go_. (Ada bara api di hatiku yang menggenggamku dan tidak akan terlepas)"

Dia menyanyikan bagian akhir lagu itu dan air mataku tumpah.

Aku menolak untuk melihat itu sementara aku mencoba dengan putus asa untuk menyembunyikan perasaanku pada Yunho, dia sedang mencoba untuk memperlihatkan perasaannya sendiri padaku. Semua hal tak pernah sama antara aku dan dia seperti antara aku dengan Youchun, Changmin, atau Junsu. Selalu ada benang tak terlihat yang menghubungkan kami, yang terikat ke dalam hatiku di tempat yang berbeda dari dimana yang lainnya berada. Aku mengetahui itu ketika aku ikut hidup dengan mereka saat aku berumur lima belas. Aku tahu itu dan aku menolak untuk melihatnya karena ketika kau tak punya apa-apa kau akan berjuang untuk apa saja yang kau punya dan terlalu takut untuk kehilangan itu.

Itulah kenapa malamku dengan Yunho sungguh mudah diterima dan tersimpan di hatiku. Itulah kenapa begitu mudah untuk mencintai janin yang sedang tumbuh di tubuhku ini. Yunho dan aku ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jae. Dengan seluruh jiwaku aku mencintaimu.

Kau adalah mimpi terindahku yang menjadi nyata dan aku tak akan pernah membiarkan kau pergi." Bibirnya membelai mataku, menghisap air mataku. "Aku membutuhkanmu untuk bernapas. Kau menjaga duniaku tetap melayang ketika semuanya menjadi gila."

"Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak lama Yunho." Aku berbisik. "Kau adalah pengeran kegelapanku yang berbaju baja ketika aku kecil.

Sekarang kau jadi alasanku untuk bangun setiap pagi. Beberapa tahun terakhir, melihatmu masuk dalam lingkaran hubungan satu malam, secara perlahan membunuhku. Aku dengan segera membenci semua wanita yang memandangmu."

"Oh baby, aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku tak tahu." Dia menangkup wajahku. "mereka tak berarti untukku, Jae. Aku bersumpah. Mereka hanya sesuatu yang mengalihkanku dari melakukan apa yang seharusnya tidak aku lakukan. Ketika kau datang untuk hidup bersama kami, aku telah menginginkanmu. Aku pikir aku berubah menjadi seorang pedofil yang gila dan aku benci diriku sendiri."

Yunho mengeluarkan sebuah desahan frustasi, dan aku mengerti alasannya benci pada dirinya sendiri untuk semua perasaan itu. Aku

bukanlah satu-satunya yang memiliki masa kecil yang mengerikan...

"Kemudian aku menyadari itu hanya dirimu, namun itu tak membuatku merasa lebih baik. Jadi aku menggunakan gadis lain untuk mengambil pikiranku–dan hal lainnya–menjauh dari apa yang paling aku inginkan."

"Mimpi-mimpi itu dimulai beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku akan terbangun tengah malam dengan kejantananku sangat keras dan membutuhkan segenap kekuatanku untuk bertahan dari mencari kehangatan dari pelukanmu sehingga aku bisa membuat mimpiku menjadi nyata." Satu jari panjang mengusap bibir bawahku. "Itulah kenapa malam kita bersama tidak mengejutkanku. Aku mengabaikannya sebagai mimpiku yang lainnya."

"Aku pikir kau tidak tahu itu adalah aku. Aku membenci diriku sendiri karena mengambil keuntungan darimu seperti itu. Tapi aku hidup oleh kenangan itu." Aku menjalinkan jari-jari ku di rambut tebalnya. "Malam itu lebih daripada apa yang pernah aku harapkan."

Dan malam ini...malam ini dia membuat semua mimpiku menjadi kenyataan.

Yunho menyapukan sebuah ciuman lembut di bibirku, bertahan untuk sesaat sebelum menarik diri. "Ketika kau pergi menjauh dariku di mall itu aku sedikit gila. Aku tak bisa menemukan mu dan itu adalah perasaan terburuk yang pernah aku alami. Sampai malam ini.

Melihat taksi itu dan menyadari bahwa kau akan meninggalkanku...Jantungku benar-benar berhenti, Jae."

"Aku tak bisa menangani semua gadis itu bergelayut padamu, Yunho.

Aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku pikir..." air mata menyumbat tenggorokanku dan aku tak bisa berbicara.

Dia menciumku lagi. "hanya satu cara untuk melihat bagaimana kau cemburu, cintaku. Tak lebih. Segera setelah aku melihatmu menjauh dari pintu aku melepaskan mereka dan mendorong mereka ke Youchun segera setelah dia keluar. Aku tidak bertahan setelah itu. Aku menghabiskan sisa malam menonton Sport Center dan meminum bir di ruang tamu sementara aku merencanakan langkah berikutnya untuk membuatmu melihat bahwa aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Kata-katanya menyembuhkan setiap retakan dalam hatiku. Tak pernah terpikir aku akan sebahagia seperti aku di momen ini. Tak pernah aku bermimpi bahwa Yunho dan aku akan bersama, dan disini dia memberikan ku segalanya yang pernah aku inginkan.

 _Cintanya!_

"Jae, kau tidak akan pergi meninggalkan aku, bukan?" Dia berbisik di bibirku. Dia terasa begitu nikmat aku mengerang.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak, takkan pernah."

Yunho menyentuhkan hidungnya pada hidungku "Dan kau mencintaiku, iya kan?"

"Ya." Aku mendesah saat dia menangkup payudaraku.

"Maukah kau menikahiku, gajah-ku?" Jari-jarinya bermain dengan jari-jariku. Terjalin, membelai.

Sebuah sentakan kebahagiaan melalui tubuhku. Napasku tertahan di dadaku dan aku tak bisa menghentikan air mata yang mengalir dari mataku. "Ya."


	17. EPILOG

**_PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung_**

 ** _WARNING : cerita ini dari ff yang PERNAH SAYA saya baca tp entahlah di lanjuutin apa ga dan ternyata ada novel nya_**

 ** _The Rocker That Hold Me  
by  
TerryAnne Browning ..._**

 ** _saya juga belum baca jadi lansung copy dan replace... Entah ada nya peruahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan .._**

 ** _YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !1_**

* * *

 _ **Epilog**_

"Sungguh luar biasa bisa tampil disini untuk kalian, New York!"

Keramaian menggila, berteriak meminta lebih ketika Yunho mengakhiri konser. Ini adalah konser satu hari, yang merupakan tipe konser- konser DBSK akhir-akhir ini. Jarang di tur singkat seperti ini mereka melakukan sebuah pertunjukan malam. Namun para fans masih tetap kuat. Hanya karena mereka merubah gaya hidup bukan berarti bahwa DBSK kehilangan penggemar mereka.

"Kalian tahu bahwa kami mencintai kalian semua dan tidak bisa melakukan ini tanpa kalian." Itu adalah cara Yunho setiap mengakhiri konser. Menunjukkan penghargaan dan memastikan bahwa seluruh anggota band mendapat sorotan.

"Park Youchun pada drum mencintai kalian, Kim Junsu pada bass memuja kalian, saudaraku Changmin disini tergila-gila pada kalian." Yunho menyentuhkan sebelah tangan ke dadanya. "Dan kalian tahu bahwa dengan pengecualian dua perempuan istimewaku di dunia kalian adalah hidupku."

Aku tersenyum lebar ketika ia berbalik dan meniupkan sebuah ciuman padaku, cincin perak di tangan kirinya mencerminkan cahaya matahari. Tuhan, aku jatuh semakin dalam pada lelaki itu setiap hari! "Maka, dengan satu lagu terakhir kami akan meninggalkan kalian. Namun ketahuilah bahwa kalian akan selalu berada di hati kami!"

"Kalian tahu lagu ini. Telah diminati seluruh dunia, menjadikannya nomor satu selama empat bulan berturut-turut. Bantulah aku, bernyanyi bersama."

Hatiku luluh saat aku mendengarkan untaian kata-kata yang sudah menjadi bagian dari rutinitas malam kami selama dua tahun terakhir.

Sleeping Angel adalah lagu pengantar tidur malaikat kecil kami dan Jiyeol tak bisa tidur tanpa ayahnya menyanyikan lagu itu untuknya.

Tapi jangan berpikir bahwa hanya karena Yunho menjadi seorang ayah sekarang ia berubah menjadi lembut. Beberapa orang bertanya-tanya apakah dia kehilangan sifat rockernya ketika Sleeping Angel terkenal. Semua orang gusar karena mereka takut DBSK hanya akan menyanyikan semua lagu tentang cinta yang terlalu sentimentil untuk wanita-wanita di kehidupan mereka.

Mereka tidak perlu khawatir. Yunho masih memiliki banyak inspirasi untuk ditulis. Hanya karena Sleeping Angel menjadi nomor satu pada daftar lagu rock tidak berarti bahwa itu adalah lagu hits satu-satunya yang mereka miliki di album terbaru mereka. Musik mereka bisa menjadi gelap seperti juga sebelumnya yang begitu sentimentil.

Mendengar Yunho menyanyikan lagu favoritnya, balita dalam pelukanku menggeliat dan aku meletakkannya untuk berdiri di kakinya sendiri.

Sebelum kau panik dan berpikir bahwa aku membawa balitaku pada sebuah pertunjukkan rock, tenanglah. Kami baru saja meninggalkan bus pribadi kami – bis yang telah di rancang untuk perjalanan sebuah keluarga dengan seorang bayi – sesaat yang lalu setelah Jiyeol bangun dari tidur siangnya. Namun Jiyeol selalu ingin melihat akhir pertunjukan ayahnya. Untuk mengatakan bahwa dia adalah gadis ayahnya merupakan pernyataan yang terlalu sepele.

Hal ini sedikit menghancurkan hatiku bahwa dia lebih memilih ayahnya daripada aku, tapi aku belajar untuk menerimanya. Yunho dan aku telah berbicara tentang memiliki bayi lagi. Namun itu adalah sesuatu yang ingin aku tunda sedikit lebih lama. Bahkan jika aku hanya terbaik kedua bagi Jiyeol, aku tak pernah lelah memanjakan gadis kecilku ini. Memiliki bayi lagi sekarang akan menghilangkan itu.

Dia bergelung di kakiku, masih sedikit ketakutan dengan keramaian yang selalu ada di konser DBSK. Tapi karena ayahnya duduk disana, di panggung dikelilingi oleh semua lelaki di hidupnya yang Jiyeol tahu tak akan pernah membiarkan dia tersakiti, dia melepaskanku. Sebelum aku bisa beranjak dia telah berlari, kaki kecil montoknya bergerak cepat daripada yang pernah aku lihat sebelumnya.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Jiyeol melemparkan dirinya sendiri ke lengan terbuka ayahnya dan memeluknya erat sambil melanjutkan bernyanyi hanya untuknya. "Tidurlah bidadariku." Nada suara Yunho melembut yang hanya dia berikan untuk Jiyeol seorang ketika dia bernyanyi untuknya saat tidur di pelukannya setiap malam.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, tahu bahwa pemandangan seorang rocker besar dengan replika mungil dariku di dalam pelukannya telah membuat wanita di keramaian jatuh cinta lebih dalam padanya dalam sesaat. Namun itu tak masalah untukku.

Karena dengan pengecualian dari putri kami, aku adalah satu- satunya wanita yang menggenggam hati Yunho.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
